Código: Dofus
by ikare
Summary: AU/el mundo Wakfu, esta corriendo peligro todo por un Falso Gremio que quiere apoderarse del Dofus, solo la organizacion de los Dragones podra contra ellos. Tristepín esta a cargo, pero tendra que decidir entre la mision o su amor Evangelyne. un OCCwakfu
1. Misiones

**hola a todos!!!!**

**salut à tous!!!!**

**me gusta muchisimo la serie de WAKFU, aunque no sea tan popular y bueno tampoco tenga muchos capitulos traducidos, porque bueno para los que no saben es en frances, y si se me complica el ingles pues imaginensen entender en frances!!! en fin!**

**esta historia se basa en un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, pero le agrego datos del mundo de Dofus y wakfu**

**comprendo si no entienden uno que otro termino, igual no los culpo, yo tampoco entiendo una que otra cosa que he escrito, practicamente recibo ayuda de mis de moindres frères (hermanos menores) y bueno como siempre**

**es para mi muy grato saber si les gusta y si no igual me gustaria saberlo**

**DISFRUTENLO!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo1: Misiones **

Sir Sadlygrove Percedal o como lo llaman sus amigos Tristepin Percedal rara vez buscaba problemas y, sin embargo, de algún modo, los problemas siempre acababan encontrándolo a él. Toda su vida había sido así; incluso antes de descubrir que era un "Caballero de la Orden de los Guardianes de la Shushus", . Tal vez fue por ser el encargado de custodiar la espada demoniaca Rubilax, o tan sólo por sus gran atractivo y porte de guerrero inigualable, o el hecho de tener suerte. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Tristepin(español) nunca le huía a algún desafío, ya fuera personal o profesional. Era una nueva aventura, una nueva manera de ver el mundo.

Salió de un bar cerca de Hangleton, e inmediatamente lo encararon tres tipos que bien pudiesen pasarse por trolls. Feca, Sadida y un Sacro, no sabían con quién estaba tratando. Ninguno de los tres, ni los tres juntos, tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer a un joven Yopuka.

"mejor que se quiten de mi camino" pensó Sadlygrove(francés). Hoy no tenía ganas de pelear. Los bravucones se acercaron a él y tentaron al Yopuka, fijando su atención en su moto de Dragonpavo plateado, con habilidad de prospeccion. Un buen modelo

-Puede que quieras que resolvamos esto a puñetazos -sugirió el Sacrógrito, que parecía ser el jefe.

Esta noche no iban a tener suerte. Tristepín estaba deprimido. Por culpa de una misión se había perdido el cumpleaños de Lany. De su bebita. Había regresado hacía pocas horas de Almekia y solo deseaba beber hasta el olvido.

-Será un placer -dijo Tristepín, conteniendo apenas una sonrisa mientras por sus venas corría la adrenalina.

Aquello iba a ser pan comido. Grougaloragran lo regañaría la mañana siguiente, pero esa noche Tristepín pensaba enseñarles a aquellos tipos que no hacían falta tener el tamaño de un gorila para hacerse el duro.

En más de una ocasión se había dicho de él que era un tipo duro. Duro hasta la médula. ¿Y por qué no? Se había ganado aquella fama. Con solo 16 años había empezado su viaje de aventurero junto a un grupo de amigos que tenían como misión: encontrar la familia del pequeño Yugo, todos teníamos motivos distintos que nos unían para ayudarlo. Él por ejemplo, tenía una deuda con el pequeño héroe, quien lo ayudo cuando fue poseído por su Shushu. Los forasteros tenebrosos temblaban con solo mirarlos. Y aun ya por separado eran respetados por sus hazañas. Ningún habitante de Wakfu se atrevería a enfrentarlo.

Había dos cosas con las que podía contarse en una noche de verano en Hangleton: la humedad sofocante y el bullicio. Aquella parte de la ciudad vibraba literalmente de noche, cobrando vida de una forma que resultaba al mismo tiempo atrayente y peligroso. Esa noche, la tristeza había arrastrado a Tristepín a aquel bar. El deseo de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera sentirse culpable por no poder estar con su bebé.

Debería haberse quedado en el pueblo de Emelka. Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría a punto de caerse a puñetazos con aquellos pesos pesados. No había nada que odiara más que esperar su siguiente misión: una misión más, cerca de ser un Yopuka de categoría alta.

La luz débil de las farolas apenas traspasaba la oscuridad, alumbrando lo justo para que vislumbrara la expresión facial y los gestos de sus oponentes. El parqueo estaba lleno de automóviles, pero completamente desierto de gente. Todos estaban dentro, bailando rock clásico, pidiendo copas e inflamando la tensión sexual. Nadie presenciaría el pleito que Tristepín estaba a punto de darles a aquellos trolls (como le gusto llamarlos).

El más grande y grueso de los tres el Sadida se adelantó.

-¿Sabes qué te digo, jovencito? -dijo con burla-. Para no abusar, ¿por qué no echamos tú y yo un uno contra uno?

Bueno, sí, Tristepín acababa de cumplir veintidós años, pero eso no significaba que fuera un jovencito, ni mucho menos. Había vivido más que cualquiera. Tristepín se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar al grandullón Sadida, que bien su raza era conocida como los Invocadores, especializados en creas temibles ungüentos y venenos. En lugar de hacerlo, observó un momento a aquellos tres tipos.

Si tocaban su espada, los despedazaría. De pronto la furia se apoderó de la expresión del Sadida.

-Me lo voy a pasar en grande quitándote esa sonrisa de la cara -amenazó.

-Inténtalo -sugirió Tristepín, haciéndole señas con las dos manos para que se acercara.

Ya que estaba, lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes. Quería volver a por la cerveza que se había dejado en la barra, junto a la llamativa rubia. Definitivamente, Tristepín debería haberse quedado en casa esa noche.

Había estado dándole vueltas al pasado otra vez, señal clara de que no tenía la mente muy despejada.

Antes de que el Grandulón hiciera su primer movimiento, un coche se detuvo detrás de Tristepín. Éste miró por encima del hombro mientras intentaba no perder de vista a los otros tres. Al ver una larga limusina quedó desconcertado. Luego, una de las ventanillas bajó suavemente.

Era su jefe. El director de dragones Grougaloragran.

Estupendo. Genial.

-Sube al coche -ordenó Grougaloragran, que no parecía muy contento.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente -dijo el grandullón, impaciente y hostil-. No va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que acabemos con él.

Los tres comenzaron a acercarse. Tristepín estaba a punto de decirle a Grougaloragran que sólo tardaría un minuto cuando la voz de Kabrok el Osamoda lo detuvo.

-Atrás -ordenó Kabrok-. Odiaría tener que usar esto. Esperando ver a Kabrok empuñando un arma, Tristepín miró al Osamoda, por encima del techo del automóvil. Para su sorpresa, Kabrok sostenía un simple teléfono celular en la mano derecha.

-Estoy seguro de que al jefe Alibert no le hará ninguna gracia que lo despierte a estas horas de la noche por una niñería. Y, dado que es amigo mío, estoy convencido de que no le costará ningún trabajo ocuparse de que ustedes, caballeros, sean trasladados de inmediato a Albania.

El silencio se adueñó de la noche durante unos cinco segundos. Los malnacidos trolls trabajaban, bajo órdenes de Alibert (padre adoptivo de Yugoh).

-Hemos acabado aquí, señor -se apresuró a decir el Sacrógrito, que evidentemente no quería arriesgarse a acabar en medio de ninguna parte de los bosques de Albania. Se puso delante del Sadida y sacudió la cabeza-. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la instrucción.

Tristepín dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio mientras los tres trolls regresaban al bar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fugaz.

-Dos minutos máximo,- le dijo Tristepín a Kabrok-. Era lo único que necesitaba.

-Sube al coche, Yopuka -gruñó Osamoda.

Tristepín obedeció con desgana. A medida que remitía la adrenalina se sentía más enfadado. Pero sabía que no debía insistir.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en cuanto se hubo acomodado en el asiento del coche, frente a los mandamases del departamento de guardianes y guerreros.

La limusina echó a rodar sin previo aviso. Tristepín tendría que volver a recoger la moto de Dragonpavo cuando acabara aquella reunión improvisada. Se sentía entusiasmado. Tenía que ser algo importante. Si no, no se habrían molestado en ir a buscarlo a aquellas horas.

-Tenemos una misión para ti -explicó Grougaloragran-. Tendrás que irte a primera hora de la mañana.

Como ya era prácticamente de día, Tristepín pensó que aquello le convenía. Al menos no se pasaría las horas muertas paseándose por su cuarto en la ciudad. Tenía una misión. Nuevamente.

-Estoy listo. ¿Qué haré?

-Hay un agente arquero en peligro -le dijo Kabrok-. Una mujer. Lleva un mes infiltrada en un grupo de extremistas que creen trabajar para la GSMW, la Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu.

Tristepín frunció el entrecejo.

-¿La Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu?

-No existe -le aclaró Kabrok.

Grougaloragran retomó el relato.

-Los arqueros llevan casi un año siguiéndole la pista a la GSMW. Esa gente recluta jóvenes en todo el país para apoyar su causa, convenciéndolos de que están cumpliendo con su deber patriótico. Hasta el momento, la GSMW ha conseguido dar dos golpes.

-La desaparición de Dofus en la mazmorra Wabbit, hace seis meses -terció Kabrok- y el robo del Dofus en el bosque maléfico del camino de Dark Vlad. Captan a cuatro o cinco individuos y todos ellos mueren cuando se completa la misión, aunque haya tenido éxito.

-¿Cómo consiguió infiltrar a alguien arquero? -preguntó Tristepín.

-Hubo un tipo que sobrevivió al golpe en Wabbit,-continuó Kabrok-. Armand, príncipe Sadida. Los guerreros guardianes lo han estado vigilando desde entonces. No sabemos por qué a él se le permitió seguir con vida mientras que los otros fueron asesinados, pero fue una suerte para nosotros.

-Así que ¿el Ministerio ha metido a alguien dentro para acercarse a Armand? -aventuró Tristepín.

-Exacto. Armand reclutó a otras tres personas antes que a la agente arquera. Si siguen el mismo modus operandi, creemos que intentarán algo muy pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Y van a dejar que lleguen hasta el final con la esperanza de atrapar al cerebro de la operación -concluyó Tristepín por él. No era una pregunta. Parecía la clase de misión que solían asignarle.

Kabrok asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca los detendremos si no decapitamos la organización.

-Por mí, está bien -Tristepín consideró la única cosa que no encajaba-. ¿Por qué no se encarga un arquero de esto?

-Lo estaba haciendo -dijo Grougaloragran-. Hasta que los servicios secretos identificaron a Nox el Xélor como el cabecilla de la GSMW.

-¿le Dévoreur de Wakfu ?

Grougaloragran asintió con la cabeza.

-Los guerreros se hicieron cargo del asunto desde entonces. Ese tipo no sólo es peligroso. Está demente.

-¡y muerto!- recordó Tristepín. –su expediente fue cerrado desde la ultima batalla que tuvimos hace 6 años-.

-por eso inicias, Yopuka-

-Entonces, ¿quién soy y adónde tengo que ir?

Kabrok y Grougaloragran intercambiaron una mirada. Tristepín sintió una leve tensión en el estómago que rápidamente se extendió por su espalda, hasta los hombros. No le gustaba aquella mirada. Sólo podía significar que habría complicaciones desde el principio.

- la Zona de Duty free-dijo Kabrok en respuesta a su segunda -. Es una ciudad entre el camino de Trankitronko y Skonk. Armand y su equipo tienen allí una casa alquilada. Tres del grupo están matriculados en la Escuela y en su tiempo libre son alquimistas. Sabemos cómo recibe Armand las órdenes. Sólo queremos atrapar a Xélor con las manos en la masa. Es preciso demostrar su relación con la GSMM, y que está con vida.

Tristepín era un buen experto en misiones de rescate, y mas de bellas doncellas en peligro, pero no el mejor. Tenía que haber alguna otra razón que explicara su elección. Las siguientes palabras del director lo convencieron de que tenía la pregunta escrita en la cara.

-Te hemos elegido para esta misión -dijo Grougaloragran- porque, en el caso de que las cosas se pongan mal, necesitaremos a alguien experto en salirse de problemas. Alguien experto en improvisar. Y alguien con la coartada perfecta.

Tristepín hablaba con fluidez cuatro idiomas. Pero sabía que ésa no era la razón de que lo hubieran elegido a él. Todos los especialistas eran capacitados. La tensión que irradiaba entre los dos hombres era demasiado intensa para que las cosas fueran tan sencillas.

-La agente Ocra involucrada en la misión es la primera a la que se le ha realizado experimentalmente un hechizo de memoria implantada -prosiguió Kabrok-. El propósito del implante es proteger a la Ocra en caso de que peligre su cuartada. Cuando el hechizo fue realizado, la memoria personal del agente queda suspendida temporalmente y es reemplazada por la falsa identidad. Nada, ni drogas ni tortura e incluso un _resaca (hechizo Pandawa)_, inducirá a la arquera a confesar, dado que él o ella asume por completo su identidad falsa.

-Eso sí que es nuevo -Tristepín conocía la reputación de los proyectos experimentales de los O que, ¿los Ocras saben que la agente del gremio está en peligro? -Tristepín sabía también que los agentes Ocras eran sometidos a un seguimiento exhaustivo. Kabrok asintió con la cabeza.

-Dado que ésta es la primera vez que logran infiltrarse en el presunto Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu, no quieren perder a su agente. Quieren que se complete la misión, si es posible salvarla. Pero, si no, nuestro trabajo consiste en poner a la agente a salvo. Si todo va bien, el hechizo sólo funcionará temporalmente. Nos queda muy poco tiempo.

Tristepín asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece bastante fácil. Habladme de la agente.

-Es Evangelyne Ocra. Edad: veintitrés -Kabrok resumió los datos-. Es una experta Ocra. Ha tenido misiones más peligrosas que las que puedas imaginar.

Eva. Tristepín sintió un extraño silencio en su interior cuando los recuerdos de años atrás se apoderaron de él como una oleada. Se sentía dividido entre emociones en conflicto que reavivaban sus remordimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que eran amigos -preguntó Grougaloragran, advirtiendo la expresión perpleja de Tristepín, o sabiéndolo quizá desde el principio. Pero eso era imposible. Nadie sabía que...

Reacio a hablar de un asunto tan íntimo, Tristepín asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, somos amigos…

-Sí, veo…-dijo Grougaloragran-. Por lo mismo pensé en ti, Tristepín, por tu amistad con ella, junto con Yugo y los demas. Pero si es demasiado personal…

-No… sólo… -reconoció él al cabo de un momento de tensión-. No se… -miró a Grougaloragran directamente a los ojos-.

La cruda realidad se hundió hasta los huesos de Tristepín. Eva podía haberse tomado la revancha. Lo que él había hecho estaba mal en más de un sentido. La había traicionado. Aunque nadie más lo supiera. Se había permitido una noche de debilidad. Por esa razón había adentrado en sus misiones.

Meses después, Grougaloragran dragon había llamado a su puerta para ofrecerle un modo de redimirse. Aunque en lo referido a Eva, nada había conseguido aliviar su conciencia. Aquello no había modo de arreglarlo. Hasta ahora, quizá.

Aquellos fantasmas lo perseguían, le causaban más remordimientos que cualquier fracaso profesional-. No puedo reprochárselo, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-De modo que los motivos personales que adujiste para ofrecerte de entrenamiento Yopuka nivel alto eran mucho más íntimos de lo que nos hiciste creer. Parece que esto va a ponerse interesante -dijo Kabrok mientras hojeaba lo que parecía ser el currículum de Eva.

-Tal vez sea mejor que escojan a otro para esta misión -sugirió Tristepín-. No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero puede que Eva, es decir, la señorita Evagelyne Ocra, se muestre más receptiva tratándose de otra persona. En realidad, mi presencia podría ponerla en mayor peligro. Y no me gustaría que eso pasara.-

No haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Eva. Ni pensarlo.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Kabrok.

La tensión en las entrañas de Tristepín se hizo más intensa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con aspereza-. Mandarme a mí podría ser un grave error.-

-El hechizo tiene, por decirlo de algún modo, una salida de emergencia -explicó Kabrok secamente -Para este tipo de situaciones. A fin de facilitar el rescate de la agente, el hechizo fue diseñado con lo que los Ocras llaman «la opción Dofus». Lo único que tienes que hacer es pronunciar la contraseña y Evangelyne te reconocerá al instante como a un ex novio del que todavía está enamorada.

Tristepín extendió ambas manos en un gesto de rechazo.

-Esperen un momento -bajó las manos y exhaló un profundo suspiro-. Les estoy diciendo que ella tal vez me odia. No creo que ningún hechizo vaya a cambiar una emoción tan arraigada. En cuanto vea mi cara, la misión se irá al infierno.

Kabrok le lanzó una mirada expeditiva.

-Puede que te odie, en efecto. Pero eso no importa, Yopuka. El caso es que te utilizó a ti para su perfil de Dofus. Tú eres el único que puede cumplir esta misión. Si la arquera Evangelyne estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en tus manos, ¿quién va a discutírselo? -Tristepín se quedó pasmado. Kabrok se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente-. Te describió hasta el último detalle -alzó una ceja, escéptico-, Aunque creo que tal vez le falló un poco la memoria en ciertos aspectos.

A Tristepín aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su preocupación por la seguridad de Eva aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su temor, pero no hizo ni una sola pregunta mientras Kabrok le resumía el resto de los pormenores de la misión. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño. No necesariamente un mal sueño, pero sí uno bastante inquietante.

Venganza, decidió. No podía ser otra cosa. Aquélla era la ocasión perfecta para que Eva se las hiciera pagar todas juntas. Una parte de él quería convencerse de lo contrario, pero sabía que se equivocaba.

Le había hecho demasiado daño a Eva. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de los grandes ojos verdes jade de Eva cuando se dio cuenta que él se había acostado con dos mujeres.

Tristepín se sentía morir, más cuando ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella luego que naciera Lany. Pensaba en ella de vez en cuando... o más bien siempre.

Llevaba años pensando en ella cada día, pero por el momento no podía darse el lujo de estar con ella. De estar con su familia. De un modo o de otro, esta vez no le fallaría.

Casi una hora después, la limusina se detuvo junto a su moto dragonito, en el parqueo del bar. El local seguía lleno, el parqueo estaba a rebosar y la música retumbaba a todo volumen, traspasando las finas paredes exteriores del edificio.

Durante los cincuenta minutos anteriores, habían hecho un repaso pormenorizado de todos los miembros de la célula en la que se había infiltrado Eva. Tristepín tenía ya una clara idea de quién era cada cuál. Sólo había uno, Armand el príncipe Sadida, que lo preocupaba. El maldito había estado en el pueblo de los arboles, y tuvieron un enfrentamiento los dos, inicialmente porque se burlo de el Yopuka y también pretendía a Eva, además que fue su segunda posesión de Rubilax, un acontecimiento que había olvidado, hasta ahora.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -dijo Kabrok, observando atentamente a Tristepín.

Kabrok era muy listo y calaba enseguida a la gente. Era consciente de que aquella misión le planteaba serios problemas a Tristepín, pero sabía también que éste cumpliría con su deber.

Recuperar a Eva era el objetivo principal de la misión. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que técnicamente la meta era salvar la misión, para Tristepín aquello era algo personal. Hasta Grougaloragran tenía que darse cuenta. No podían esperar otra cosa, dadas las circunstancias. No precisaba decirlo, y no lo haría. Grougaloragran era hombre de pocas palabras. Nadie lo conocía en realidad, salvo Yugo, quizá.

-Creo que lo he entendido -Tristepín extendió la mano hacia el manillar de la puerta. Haría el equipaje y se pondría en camino antes del amanecer. Quería asegurarse lo antes posible de que Eva estaba a salvo.

-No intentes contactar con ella hasta que esté sola - dijo Grougaloragran-. No hay modo de saber cuál es su estado actual. Puede que haya llegado a creerse que es el enemigo al que debía espiar. Eso, en el mejor de los casos -continuó ásperamente-. Si el hechizo no ha funcionado bien y la contraseña no produce la reacción esperada, puede que te veas en serio peligro.

Tristepín miró fijamente aquellos intensos ojos.

-No me acercaré a ella mientras esté con los otros, a no ser que no me quede más remedio.

Grougaloragran agachó la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Si es demasiado arriesgado, retírate. Enviaremos a un equipo. Al Ministerio no le hará ninguna gracia, pero tendrán que aguantarse.

-Sí, señor –Tristepín saludó a Kabrok inclinando la cabeza y salió del vehículo. Antes de darse la vuelta llamó a la ventanilla cerrada y esperó a que bajara dejando al descubierto la cara expectante de Kabrok-. ¿Quién va a cubrirme las espaldas esta vez? -preguntó.

-Amalia Sheran Sharm.

Perfecto. Amalia podría ser una caprichosa y mandona princesa de la naturaleza, pero durante su travesía aprendió a manejar bien sus poderes, considerándola la agente con la mejor puntería del Gremio, con sus zarzas podría alcanzar varias distancias y enemigos en un solo golpe y su muñeca de trapo (o de guerra es lo mismo) era el mejor arma que un Sadida podría tener... aunque fuera una chica.

-Estupendo -le dijo a Kabrok.

-Me alegro de que apruebes la elección -Kabrok empezó a subir la ventanilla, pero vaciló-. Aunque, de todos modos, hubiera dado igual -añadió maliciosamente antes de acabar de subir el cristal tintado.

Tristepín vio desaparecer la limusina calle abajo. Resultaba fácil trabajar para Grougaloragran. Era un tipo franco y sincero, con un alto regimen de justicia. El Osamoda, en cambio, era otra historia. Tristepin nunca entendería a Kabrok, recordaba la vez que lo conoció, el Osamoda en ese entonces se hacia pasar por un villano destructor de tiendas "cuervo negro" solo con el propósito de no tener competencia y hacer feliz a su esposa Miranda Zurcarák. Al final todo se arreglo, pero aun no entendía el joven Yopuka, el porque se hacia llamar como el "cuervo negro" si el cuervo ya es negro, en vez de eso era mejor "cuervo maligno" o "alas de la oscuridad". No, definitivamente nunca lo entendería.

Justo cuando creía haberlo calado, Kabrok iba y decía algo totalmente inesperado. Como si realmente le importara la gente que trabajaba para él. O como si le odiara.

Tristepín sacudió la cabeza y se montó en la moto de dragopavo. La encendió. Tristepín podía pasarse la vida entera observando a un tipo como Kabrok sin llegar a entenderlo. Pero en ese momento tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Tenía que acercarse a Eva. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo, aunque ella no quisiera.

Si Eva lo aceptaba, sólo sería por causa del hechizo, se dijo. Lo más probable era que la verdadera Eva se hubiera olvidado de él hacía siglos.

Tristepín arrancó y se dirigió hacia la calle .Tal vez Eva lo hubiera olvidado, pero él nunca podría borrarla de su memoria.

El dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

* * *

Eva cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ahuyentar el dolor, pero no se iba. No recordaba cuándo había empezado. ¿Hacía dos días? ¿Una semana? Cada vez era peor. Los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes .Y más intensos.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Las aspirinas no le hacían nada. Amelia siempre decía que la medicina era efectiva, pero no era tan cierto. Nada la aliviaba. Dejó escapar un lento y largo suspiro. Debía incorporarse. Tenía que estar lista para actuar tres minutos después.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría, confiando en despejar el aturdimiento que acompañaba al persistente martilleo de su cerebro. Pero aquel intento también fue en vano. Sacó su toalla y secó su cara. Era una suerte que estuviera vacío el aseo.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para inspeccionar el recogido recién hecho, agarró un mechón rubio que se le había escapado de la peluca negra, lo escondió. Se miró un momento más de lo necesario. Algo en la persona que le devolvía la miraba no acababa de encajar, pero Eva no alcanzaba a saber por qué.

Se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Se miró otra vez y, dándose por satisfecha, se puso las grandes gafas de montura negra que formaban parte de su disfraz. Se pasó una mano por la chaqueta del traje gris y se sintió reconfortada al notar que su flecha mágica era más fácil de esconder que la estúpida arma nueve milimetros

Ese día no debía morir nadie. Aun así, no pensaba meterse allí indefensa, por si las cosas se ponían feas en el último momento. Y eso podía ocurrir. Otra de esas cosas que sabía sin comprender por qué.

Inhaló, exhaló un suspiro profundo, recogió su maletín de cuero marrón y salió del aseo de señoras.

Dos minutos y medio y contando.

A las doce y cuarto, Mazmorra los Campos estaba abarrotada. Esa mañana, al llegar a la famosa estación de tren, había tenido tiempo de fijarse en la fachada neoclásica. Dentro del vestíbulo de suelos de mármol había un gran bosque con altas copas de arboles que se extendían a lo largo de los trenes. Era todo tan familiar, tan reconfortante... el ver toda esa vegetación la hacia sentir en casa, a pesar de que ignoraba el porqué. ¿Había vivido cerca de allí en el pasado? ¿Había frecuentado el bosque en otro tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba comportándose como una idiota. Una persona recordaba los sitios donde había vivido. Paranoia, eso era todo. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

El sonido de los altavoces anunciando la inminente salida de un tren hizo que se concentrara de nuevo en su tarea. Una parte de su ser que no comprendía y que era puro instinto de supervivencia mantenía el dolor a raya mientras procuraba concentrarse. Se abrió paso entre el gentío que iba y venía en dirección al ascensor de bajada.

Aunque no recordaba cuándo en concreto, había hecho aquello otras veces, durante años. Estaba tan segura de ello como de su nombre, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Sabía perfectamente cómo se seguía a un objetivo humano. Lo había hecho un millón de veces. Pero ignoraba la razón. Sencillamente, era como una segunda naturaleza.

Cielos, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente? Sabía quién era y lo que era. Y, sin embargo, nada acababa de encajar. Era como si un muro de ladrillo se interpusiera entre ella y las respuestas que ansiaba desesperadamente. Era extraño. Muy extraño.

Pero no podía pararse a pensar en ello en ese momento. No podía permitir que sus compañeros advirtieran la lucha que tenía lugar dentro de ella. Había muchos que la querían fuera del grupo. Y, por desgracia, «fuera» significaba «muerta».

Su objetivo se dirigió a la ladera donde pensaba tomar el tren hacia la Penn Station. Eva se acercó a él. Una vez en **Enarenada**, aquel hombre se reuniría con sus superiores en las nuevas oficinas Ocras. Llevaba en el maletín documentos que confundirían a quienes los leyeran y harían que una misión muy importante en proceso de desarrollo les estallara en las narices.

Eva tenía que impedir que eso sucediera. Ella era de los buenos. Se contaba entre los salvadores invisibles de su país. En todos los países los había, todos ellos al servicio del Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu. Los salvadores del mundo.

Eva frunció el ceño al sentir que algo en su interior se removía, inquietándola. Como todo lo demás, no podía ponerle nombre, ni comprenderlo.

El hombre del traje azul a rayas, que estaba solamente a unos pasos de Eva, también era de los buenos. Pero ignoraba que su ayudante era un monstruo, uno de los archienemigos del Ministerio. Eva debía interceptar los documentos secretos que aquel hombre llevaba en el maletín, evitando así la catástrofe inminente sin derramamiento de sangre, ni violencia. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer un segundo intento, sería desenmascarado y quitado de en medio.

El maletín que llevaba Eva era una réplica exacta del que llevaba su objetivo. Caro y elegante. Como el traje de mil Kamas que lucía él. Eva observó los gestos del hombre. Era seguro de sí mismo, impaciente. Tenía prisa por llegar a su destino y acabar cuanto antes. El fracaso sería un duro golpe no sólo para sus superiores, sino también para él.

Eva tenía solamente noventa segundos para hacer el cambio antes de que él tomara el tren que llegaba. Una ensordecedora ráfaga de aire que pareció llenar la zona de espera anunció la llegada del tren, que frenó hasta detenerse junto a la ladera. Unos segundos después, los viajeros que esperaban podrían subir a los vagones.

Eva debía actuar de inmediato. Dándose ánimos, apretó el paso. Chocó de lleno contra el objetivo. Él retrocedió varios pasos. El maletín que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo. Eva soltó el suyo y se agarró al hombre para recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! -exclamó.

Él extendió el brazo para sujetarla y preguntó al mismo tiempo:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Eva sonrió amablemente, haciendo el papel de la pasajera apresurada.

-Oh, sí. Estoy... estoy bien -agarró el maletín, pasando la punta de un dedo por el mecanismo de la cerradura para asegurarse de que había asido el de él en lugar del suyo. El cierre metálico del maletín que ella llevaba tenía una ligera protuberancia en cierto lugar, de modo que pudiera reconocerlo-. No iba mirando por donde iba. ¡Tengo tanta prisa! -retrocedió un paso y se llevó una mano al pecho, notando su corazón acelerado-. Lo siento muchísimo.

La sonrisa del hombre la convenció de que no sospechaba nada.

-No tiene importancia -él se enderezó la chaqueta y agarró el maletín que quedaba-. Que pase un buen día.

Durante un instante cargado de tensión, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, el hombre miró el maletín que Eva sostenía medio oculto tras la falda corta. Ella confiaba en que sus piernas lo distrajeran. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Eva contuvo el aliento. Si él sospechaba algo en ese momento...

Pero sus piernas la salvaron. Él miró de arriba abajo sus largas y atléticas pantorrillas. Eva se había esforzado mucho para tenerlas así, y ahora su esfuerzo rendía frutos. Aquella idea la sorprendió por razones que se le escapaban por completo. Notó un temblor en las entrañas. Estaba perdiendo el control. Tenía que salir de allí.

Otros viajeros pasaron bruscamente ante el hombre, que seguía mirándola fijamente. Él parpadeó y se alejó rápidamente para tomar el tren, frunciendo aún el ceño, divertido.

Eva dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba hecho. Atravesó a toda prisa la multitud, procurando no correr. Subió al ascensor. «Respira hondo», se dijo. «Ya casi está». Nadie parecía prestarle atención. Nadie le había gritado que se detuviera. Nadie notaba a la pequeña y menuda chica de gafas.

El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Las manos le sudaban. Agarrando con fuerza el maletín, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la entrada principal. Al cruzar las puertas de madera y cristal y salir a la luz brillante del sol de mediodía, la invadió el alivio y sintió flojas las rodillas, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que había hecho aquello mil veces.

Zigzagueó entre los taxis y los automóviles estacionados junto a la acera de la estación ferroviaria y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del parqueo, donde la esperaba un coche. Su paso era un poco más rápido ahora, a pesar de que no corría.

Dos minutos más y estaría a salvo. Una especie de serenidad se difundió por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más lentos. Podía...

Un fuerte brazo se interpuso bruscamente en su camino, deteniéndola en sus pasos. El pulso se le aceleró otra vez. Esperando ver un guarda de seguridad uniformado, deslizó instintivamente la mano hacia el borde de la solapa de su chaqueta mientras alzaba la mirada hacia unos ojos de color cafes claros que le resultaron al mismo tiempo completamente extraños y alarmantemente familiares.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el amor de mi vida -ella agarró la empuñadura de la flecha.- Te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto.

Durante tres segundos llenos de tensión, Tristepín pensó que la contraseña no funcionaría. Eva lo miró fijamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en toda su vida. Luego susurró:

-¿Tristepín?

Él se relajó un poco y sonrió.

-Cuánto tiempo, Eva. ¿Tú también me has echado de menos?

Tal vez el hechizo no se hubiera averiado del todo. Tristepín llevaba observándola toda la mañana. La había seguido desde la Zona de Duty free con la única intención de sorprenderla a solas. Algo se removía dentro de él cuando pensaba que ella se acordaba de lo que solía decirle siempre: «Te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto».

-No te muevas.

Una voz de hombre sonó detrás de Tristepín. Al sentir la presión del cañón de una pistola en el costado, Tristepín comprendió que se trataba de Armand el Sadida, el cómplice de Eva. El conductor del coche de huida. Por suerte Sadida había permanecido en el coche, y aquélla había sido la única oportunidad que Tristepín había tenido de sorprender a Eva a solas en toda la mañana. Tristepín había intentado esperar, pero sentía la necesidad que actuar antes de que ella volviera a montarse en el coche con el Sadida. Ahora sabía cuál era el precio de su impaciencia.

-¿Conoces a este hombre, Eva?

Ella miró a Tristepín y al hombre parado tras él, y viceversa. Su confusión saltaba a la vista. Tristepín se estremeció de nuevo. Tal vez las cosas no estuvieran funcionando tan bien como creía, después de todo. Pronto lo sabría.

-Armand, éste es Sadlygrove Percedal -escudriñó los ojos de Tristepín, buscando respuestas-. El tipo del que te hablé.

Tristepín sintió que la presión de su costado se reducía. Resistió el deseo de exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

-El maletín -exigió Sadida, rodeando a Tristepín.

Eva soltó su botín.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí -dijo ella. Miró a su espalda y luego inspeccionó el estacionamiento-. Empezarán a buscarme en cualquier momento. El Sadida se retiró.

-Vamos.

Tristepín se volvió hacia el hombre.

-Ella viene conmigo.

Algo cambió en los ojos de Armand.

-Ni lo sueñes.

La corazonada de Kabrok era cierta. Armand el príncipe Sadida estaba enamorado de Eva. Peor para él. Tristepín sintió una punzada de celos cuando Armand rodeó la cintura de Eva y la atrajo hacia sí antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Creo que no me has oído -Tristepín sostuvo la mirada oscura del Sadida. Aquello era innegociable-. He dicho que ella viene conmigo.

-Iremos detrás de ti -le aseguró Eva a su socio, y alzó la mirada hacia Tristepín-. ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba nerviosa. Tristepín se lo notaba en los ojos.

-Claro -él volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos de Armand-. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a discutirlo?

Armand miró a Tristepín con cara de pocos amigos y luego posó su mirada en Eva.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Ella ignoró el comentario de Armand, se desasió de él y le dio el brazo a Tristepín.

-Nos veremos en casa -le dijo al Sadida sin mirarlo siquiera. Eva odiaba las peleas de "soy el más macho".

Tristepín bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que iba a su lado y sintió que se le encogían las entrañas. Por percedal, qué guapa era. Nunca dejaría de ser la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa muy débil.

Tristepín la condujo adonde había estacionado la moto dragopavo. Se montó sobre el amplio asiento de cuero y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Eva se subió la falda hasta los muslos sin vacilar, lo suficiente para que él viera las ligas que sujetaban sus medias, y pasó una de sus largas piernas sobre el asiento. Se sentó tras él, se acercó un poco más, apretó las caderas de Tristepín con los muslos y enlazó su cintura fuertemente con los brazos. De repente, como si se lo pensara mejor, alzó las manos y se quitó las gafas de pega y la odiosa peluca negra. Se echó a reír. Su risa era contagiosa y terriblemente provocativa.

Tristepín intentaba no confundir el pasado con el presente. Lo intentaba de verdad. Los recuerdos que el hechizo había impuesto en la memoria auténtica de Eva, fueran cuales fuesen, no eran otra cosa que ficciones. Aquello no era real, aunque lo pareciera. Cuando descubriera la verdad, ella volvería a odiarlo tanto, o quizá más, que antes. Las emociones de esa clase no se suavizaban con el paso del tiempo. En todo caso, se hacían más amargas. Eva lo odiaría, y con toda razón. Él la había traicionado.

Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de compensarla. Una oportunidad que ella nunca le daría en circunstancias normales. Tristepín apretó los dientes, intentando refrenar sus emociones. Era imposible que Eva cambiara de opinión respecto a él, pero al menos él podía mantenerla a salvo hasta que todo aquello acabara. Eva apretó la mejilla contra su espalda. Un gesto de confianza.

Una nueva clase de emoción se apoderó de Tristepín. Un mezcla de alivio y expectación. Eva confiaba en él, temporalmente al menos. Esta vez, no la defraudaría.

En aquel momento, ignoraba qué había llevado a Eva a usarlo a él para su perfil de Dofus. Pero tampoco le importaba. La venganza, posiblemente. ¿O quizá había sido un error? Tal vez todavía ella no quería darse por vencida en su relación...

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron a la autopista interestatal, en dirección a Duty free. Como si sintiera que Tristepín estaba pensando en ella, Eva lo abrazó con más fuerza. Incapaz de refrenarse, Tristepín agarró su mano izquierda y se la apretó. hasta ese momento no había comprendido cuánto echaba de menos a aquella increíble mujer. Ninguna otra le había inspirado el deseo de formar una familia junto con Lany, cada vez que lo pensaba, recordaba que faltaba menos tiempo para poder estar con su hija. Y se dedicaba a recordar los momentos robados y pasión clandestina que habían pasado juntos años antes. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho desear ver su cara cada mañana, el resto de su vida, ni le había hecho ansiar tocarla, como Eva.

El objeto de su ensueño le dio de pronto una palmada en el hombro, atrayendo su atención. Tristepín echó la cabeza hacia atrás para oír lo que le decía. En lugar de hablar, ella señaló una gasolinera, un poco más adelante. Tristepín asintió con la cabeza.

El único cuarto de baño de la anticuada gasolinera estaba en el lado derecho del edificio, en la parte de atrás. Tristepín le echó un vistazo antes de dejar entrar a Eva. Estaba increíblemente limpio.

-¿Hay Tofus en la costa? -preguntó ella en broma. Se apoyó contra la pared, junto a la puerta del aseo-. Tengo una flecha, ¿sabes? -arqueó una de sus finas cejas rubias-.Y no he olvidado cómo se usa.

Tristepín resistió el impulso de contárselo todo, de preguntarle si se acordaba de algo en realidad, de ver que tanto recordaba el pueblo, o a Lany… pero habría sido un error. El hechizo funcionaba, eso era evidente. Si no, ella ya le habría arrancado la cabeza. La misión de Tristepín consistía en seguir adelante con la misión, en intentar atrapar al tipo que controlaba la GSMW. Mientras ello no pusiera en peligro la vida de Eva, era esencial continuar con la misión.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que las instalaciones estaban a la altura de una diosa -contestó alegremente.

Ella se apartó de la pared y entró en el aseo.

-Sólo será un minuto -dijo por encima del hombro con coquetería. Tristepín apartó la mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Pero no sería justo para Eva. Ella no era ella misma. No era dueña de sí. Tristepín se había comportado como un canalla en otra ocasión. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

La puerta se entreabrió bruscamente.

-Tengo un pequeño problema, Tristepín -Eva extendió un brazo y lo agarró de la manga-. No te importará echarme una mano, ¿verdad? -tiró de él hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

Eva lo metió en el aseo y cerró la puerta antes de que él acabara la frase. Tristepín sintió una punzada de emoción. Aquello no marchaba bien.

Eva lo empujó contra la puerta cerrada y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, amor? -preguntó ella.

A él nadie lo había llamado nunca amor, salvo Eva. Aquello le llegó al alma. Pero aquél no era el momento. Él la agarró de las manos y la detuvo.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo -dijo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se endurecía.

-Desapareces durante semanas, dejándome abandonada -Eva alzó la mirada hacia él, aquellos grandes ojos verdes jades ensombrecidos por las pestañas. Su boca jugosa se frunció en un pequeño mohín-. Una puede meterse en toda clase de líos.

-Eva, tú...

-Shhh -ronroneó ella, y susurró-: No puedo esperar ni un minuto más -se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Tristepín dejó de pensar. No podía respirar. No podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía hablar mientras ella lo miraba y lo tocaba de aquella manera. Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa otra vez.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme hacer a mí -la boca ansiosa de Eva atrapó la de Tristepín en un beso apasionado.

Él debía resistirse. Debía apartarla. Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Metió los dedos entre su pelo. Apartó las horquillas hasta que unos mechones de cabello rubio cayeron alrededor de sus manos.

Ella movía los dedos sobre su pecho, jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciéndolos crisparse y arder. Trazó con los dedos las curvas de su abdomen. Luego tiró del broche de sus vaqueros.

La lengua maliciosa de Eva entraba y salía de la boca de Tristepín mientras sus caderas se frotaban contra la pelvis rígida de él. Tristepín estaba duro como una roca. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y no daba abasto para tocarla. Su cabello, la curva de su espalda, la redondez de su trasero. Tristepín la apretó contra sí. Ella gimió, y su gemido inflamó el deseo incontrolable de Tristepín.

Eva lo besó con más ansia y luego lo soltó. Sus labios siguieron el nuevo camino que trazaban sus manos. A lo largo de la garganta de Tristepín, sobre su pezón erecto y más abajo. Deslizó la lengua bajo la cintura de los pantalones de él mientras le apretaba las nalgas. Tristepín cerró los ojos y se dijo que era fuerte. Se ordenó controlarse. Pero no pudo.

La estrechó en sus brazos, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y la apretó contra la puerta. La besó como había soñado durante años. Le subió la falda hasta la cintura y presionó con fuerza entre sus muslos abiertos. Otro gemido gutural resonó en la habitación, pero Tristepín no supo si era de él o de ella.

Tristepín encontró el lugar que lo aguardaba, caliente y húmedo. La tocó. Se estremeció. Ella hizo lo mismo. Eva echó hacia atrás la cabeza y pronunció su nombre, aferrándose a su camisa, sacándola de los pantalones. Él se estremeció de nuevo al oír su voz ansiosa. Pasó un dedo por aquel lugar ultrasensible y observó, maravillado, su respuesta. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndole su calor.

-Por favor, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo - murmuró ella. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente-. Por favor -suplicó.

Él vio su reflejo en los ojos verdes de Eva. Vio al hombre que se disponía a hacerle daño de nuevo a la única mujer que le había importado de verdad. No podía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera para conservar su cuartada.

* * *

**WOW! NO ESTA EMOCIONANTE???!!!!**

**pobre de nuestro querido Tristepín, pero igual se lo merece por haber traicionado a la bella Eva**

**ahora que sucedera?! y aun todavia no estamos en el climax**

**YUJU!!!!! GENIAL**


	2. Contra Tiempo

**Contra tiempo**

**nota:** GSMW Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu.

* * *

Definitivamente, a ella le pasaba algo raro. Incluso Tristepín la rechazaba. Y eso no había ocurrido nunca antes. Ellos siempre aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer el amor. ¿No? Eva sintió una punzada de incertidumbre en el estómago. Se había quedado fría, a pesar de que él seguía abrazándola con fuerza.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo Tristepín con esa voz áspera y grave que siempre la afectaba más de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

Eva se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, buscando un indicio que le explicara qué estaba pasando. Antes de que él dijera una sola palabra, Eva había sentido que se replegaba sobre sí mismo. Se le encogió el corazón y sintió que una oleada de pesadumbre se apoderaba de ella.

Tristepín no la deseaba. ¿Habría conocido a otra mientras estaba fuera? ¿O era sencillamente que algo en ella no le gustaba? Tal vez fueran ambas cosas. En cualquier caso, aquello era un golpe bajo.

Eva sintió una oleada de rabia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido una semana dura, amor? – Eva se metió los dedos entre el pelo y se sacudió el resto de las horquillas. Luego alzó la mirada hacia él-. O a lo mejor es que no eres tú mismo.

Las pupilas de Tristepín, brillaron levemente, como si ella hubiera dado en el clavo. Su mandíbula, oscurecida por un principio de barba, se endureció como granito ante los ojos de Eva.

-No quiero que tu nuevo amiguito se enoje si ve que no vamos detrás de él.

Ella advirtió el tono celoso de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Eva dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Tenía ganas de gritar. Confiaba en Tristepín. Sentía demasiado amor por él. ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Algo se agitó dentro de ella, llenándola de inquietud. Aquella sensación la sobresaltó. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del pomo. Tiró de él bruscamente y abrió la puerta. Salió. Al principio, no reconoció el rostro que la observaba desde el otro lado del umbral. Buscó instintivamente el arma, la flecha o la pistola, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de quién era.

Armand. Sólo era Armand. Eva masculló una maldición.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte -dijo ásperamente, mirándolo con tanta hostilidad como él a ella.

Armand miró a Tristepín.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías -dijo con vehemencia-. Ni una parada más -miró a Eva una vez más-.Vámonos. Ella pasó a su lado.

-Hombres -masculló-.

Sin esperar a Tristepín, se subió la falda hasta lo alto de los muslos y se montó en la moto de dragopavo. Conducía tan bien como Tristepín. Si a él no le gustaba, que se fuera a Duty Free con Armand. Eva sonrió al pensarlo. Les iría bien pasar un rato juntos. La sensación de triunfo abrió un agujerito en su aflicción, hizo crecer su confianza. Ella sabía cómo tratar a Tristepín. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, podía volver a ganárselo.

Tristepín pasó una pierna sobre el asiento y se acercó a ella por detrás. Eva sintió un inmenso placer al descubrir que estaba increíblemente excitado. La deseaba, esto estaba claro. Fuera lo que fuese lo que lo había detenido, no se trataba de algo físico.

Eva aceleró el motor, haciéndolo rugir. La próxima vez que se acostaran, sería él quien suplicara. Ella lo pondría tan caliente que Tristepín acabaría pidiéndoselo de rodillas.

Eva arrancó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la autopista, levantando una nube de polvo. Tristepín se puso rígido, sólo que esta vez su rigidez no tenía nada que ver con el sexo y sí con el miedo.

Eva sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Hombres! Sencillamente, no les gustaba que las mujeres tuvieran la sartén por el mango. Sobre todo, a los que eran como Tristepín Percedal. Eva arqueó la espalda, frotando el trasero contra el vértice de los muslos abiertos de Tristepín. Los dedos que la agarraban de la cintura se estremecieron, hundiéndose en su carne, y ella sintió un escalofrío.

Oh sí. Iba a pasárselo en grande poniendo a Tristepín en su sitio. Al final acabaría enterándose en qué había andado metido desde que se habían separado. Estaba segura de ello. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar el momento oportuno y subir el fuego.

Todo el grupo estaba allí cuando Tristepín y Eva llegaron a la casa alquilada de Duty Free. Ella se bajó del asiento de cuero y se alisó la falda. A Tristepín le dio un vuelco el corazón al seguir con la mirada sus gestos sensuales. Era tan condenadamente hermosa...

Pero él no debía fijarse en ese aspecto en particular. Aseguró con un hechizo de alarma la moto y se bajó. Ella le lanzó una mirada triunfal antes de echar a andar por el camino de acceso a la casa. Contoneaba las caderas lo más provocativamente que podía mientras se alejaba. Tristepín se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. La había puesto furiosa al rechazarla. Tristepín dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. En fin. Ella acabaría agradeciéndoselo.

Si es que alguno de los dos sobrevivía a la misión, claro. Porque, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que le había lanzado Armand el Sadida, Tristepín tenía la sensación de que no iban a ser buenos amigos.

Antes de seguir a Eva, Tristepín le echó de nuevo un vistazo a la casa. Dos plantas, dos únicas entradas, una delante y otra atrás. La puerta de delante, de acero; la que daba al jardín de atrás, de cristal deslizante. Todas las casas del vecindario parecían alquiladas, sobre todo a universitarios. Esa mañana, cuando Tristepín había llegado, todavía estaban de fiesta algunas casas.

Tristepín se había puesto a observar el inmueble antes del amanecer. Luego había seguido a Eva y a Armand, aunque no sabía adónde iban. Tenía que averiguar lo antes posible qué había en aquel maletín. Seguramente, Kabrok el Osamoda ya lo sabía. Era probable que los Ocras se hubieran enterado ya de que había tenido lugar un canje no autorizado del maletín.

Tristepín podía informar a través de Amelia en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Entre tanto, tenía que ver qué podía averiguar. Se dirigió al interior de la casa. Cuanto antes, mejor. Los minutos siguientes serían cruciales para la misión y para su buena salud. Se ajustó la espada que llevaba a lado de su cintura y el arma que tenia oculta en su antebrazo.

Miró a derecha e izquierda mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Amelia debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte. Ella haría lo que pudiera para cubrirle la espalda. Claro que, en cuanto entrara, estaría solo.

La puerta delantera estaba entreabierta. Por lo visto, esperaban su llegada. Al empujarla Tristepín oyó la voz de Eva.

-O él entra, o yo me voy. No pienso negociar.

Su voz era firme y acerada. De modo que la contienda había empezado ya.

-Esto no me gusta.

Otra voz de mujer. Tristepín repasó mentalmente la lista de nombres que Kabrok le había proporcionado. años. Una mercenaria despiadada. La habían expulsado de una escuela de Innumerables llamada Xirus, era una inventora de primera. Le encantaban los explosivos. Ella misma había diseñado unos cuantos.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses -replicó Eva con arrogancia.

Maldición, seguía siendo tan temeraria como siempre. Tristepín apretó los dientes y volvió a concentrar su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, en el gran cuarto de estar. Las persianas estaban bajadas. Sólo un par de lámparas alumbraban débilmente la habitación. Los muebles deslucidos añadían una capa más de espesura a la oscuridad. El maletín marrón no se veía por ninguna parte.

Un hombre joven, de raza Feca, estaba arrellanado en uno de los mullidos sillones. Gons, veintidós años, antipático. Expulsado de la universidad y resentido con su adinerada familia de Feca. Gons era un genio, manejan el bastón como nadie sabe hacerlo. Las generaciones Fecas se enorgullecen de ser unos protectores fuera de serie a los cuales los Sabios han entregado los objetos más valiosos que existan, con toda la confianza del mundoy que proveía al grupo de dinero constante y sonante extraído de su herencia personal.

-Deberían salir ahí fuera y arreglar este asunto al viejo estilo, chicas.

Owen Sram, Experto en armas y tirador número uno del equipo, capaz de desmantelar y volver a ensamblar cualquier clase de pistola. Aunque era mago, se profesionalizaba como Herrero. Tristepín no recordaba sus habilidades mágicas. Era sospechoso de un par de asesinatos en Cardiff, Gales su ciudad natal, pero nunca había sido acusado formalmente.

Owen ocupaba el sofá. Armand estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea de ladrillo. Observaba a las dos mujeres que ocupaban el centro de la habitación, pero no decía nada. El Sadida, de veintiocho años, era el mayor del grupo. Se le daban bien los ordenadores y tenía capacidad de organización. Bueno en combate. Lo conocía cuando joven, aunque eso ya fue mucho tiempo. Era el hermano mayor de Amelia, pero después de que sucedió la batalla con Nox, su padre le quito el titulo de príncipe y su juventud había transcurrido pasando de las márgenes de una banda oriental a otra sin integrarse en ninguna. Por lo visto, al fin había encontrado acomodo en la GSMW. Un lugar donde podía destacar, ser un buen chico y dejar atrás su tumultuosa juventud.

-¿Por qué no te callas? -gruñó Selwyn la Sadida alquimista dirigiéndose al Sram.

Tristepín cerró la puerta tras él con el pie. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Varias manos se dirigieron a varitas o pistolas escondidas.

-No quisiera interrumpir -dijo Tristepín. Dio unos pasos adelante y señaló la silla más cercana-. Me sentaré aquí y esperaré el veredicto -se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó las piernas sobre los tobillos. Agitó una mano-. Sigan.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo Eva tras lanzarle una mirada hostil-. Si él se va, yo también me voy.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Gons parecía aburrido. Owen hizo girar los ojos y Selwyn parecía echar humo. Armand se apartó de la chimenea y se acercó lentamente a Tristepín. Tristepín se lo esperaba. Sería Armand, no Selwyn, el mayor problema. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la seguridad del grupo y sí con disputas territoriales .Armand quería a Eva para él solo. Pero esperar que se helara el infierno habría sido un objetivo más realista.

Armand rodeó a Tristepín con movimientos lentos y deliberados, como si intentara decidir qué hacer con él. Se paró justo delante de él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y preguntó:

-¿Y qué aportarías tú al equipo?

Tristepín se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -Nada, tal vez -observó a los otros y ladeó la, probablemente.

-Mátalo y deshazte de él -dijo Owen bruscamente. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la actitud de Tristepín-. Esto es una estupidez -se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse haciendo aspavientos-. No necesitamos a nadie más. A Nox no le gustará, eso os lo digo desde ya.

Nox. Tristepín empezaba a llegar a alguna parte.

Armand, que seguía irguiéndose sobre Tristepín, esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Me temo que no tenemos ningún puesto disponible, señor Percedal - Eva le lanzó a Armand una mirada gélida-. Sin embargo -continuó el Sadida a pesar de su evidente inclinación a hacer lo contrario-, si un miembro del equipo está dispuesto a responder de usted, puede que me deje convencer -por lo visto, no quería arriesgarse a perder a Eva por completo-. Verá, tengo mis propias normas en lo que respecta a los nuevos socios.

Eva adoptó la misma postura que Armand. Abrió las piernas y cruzó los brazos con firmeza.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a responder por él -dijo con vehemencia.

-Así sea, entonces -Armand miró a Eva y a Tristepín-. Espero que valga la pena.

Tristepín se puso alerta al instante. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier desafío que le lanzara Armand el Sadida. Pero Sadida chasqueó los dedos. Owen se puso en pie con sorprendente rapidez y corrió al armario del recibidor. Estuvo rebuscando cerca de medio minuto mientras los demás permanecían inmóviles y callados. Tristepín tenía un mal presentimiento. Armand parecía demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

Owen regresó y depositó en la mano abierta de Armand un juego de esposas mágicas. Tristepín se sentó un poco más derecho.

Armand extendió la mano libre y Eva le entregó su pistola y su flecha, que él le pasó rápidamente a Owen. Armand ató entonces una de las esposas a la muñeca derecha de Eva, la condujo a las escaleras y ató la otra esposa a uno de los barrotes de hierro forjado de la barandilla. Ella se sentó en el segundo peldaño como una niña obediente. Tristepín se puso en pie de un salto.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, esto debería quedar entre los dos -miró a Eva y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Armand-. Entre tú y yo.

Armand sacudió la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Las cosas no funcionan así. Todos tenemos que superar un examen de lealtad. Como miembro de este equipo, si está dispuesta a respaldarte, Eva debe poner su vida en juego por tu lealtad y tu capacidad. Es la regla de oro.

Tristepín sintió una oleada ardiente de adrenalina.

-Entonces, nos vamos.

Armand se limitó a reírse. Le gustaba ver intimidarse a Tristepín.

-Demasiado tarde. Ahora escucha atentamente, porque no pienso repetirlo -Tristepín se quedó inmóvil, temiendo incluso respirar por si se perdía alguna palabra-. Cruza la ciudad en coche hasta la avenida Columbus. Allí encontrarás una antigua residencia privada que ahora es una casa ocupada -Tristepín hizo el gesto de interrumpirlo, pero Armand lo detuvo alzando una mano. Tristepín apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo que la furia bullía dentro de él-. Hace dos semanas, me topé con un par de miembros de la banda que tiene ocupada esa casa. Uno de ellos posee cierto objeto que ambiciono. Consíguelo y tráemelo, y ella vivirá -inclinó la cabeza hacia Eva-. Si fracasas o te niegas, ella morirá.

-Dejadme ir con él -exigió Eva, poniéndose de pie, preocupada-. Necesitará ayuda. Armand sacudió la cabeza.

-Irá solo. Si te metes en esto, lo mato ahora mismo.

Eva y Armand siguieron mirándose unos segundos. Al fin, para inmenso alivio de Tristepín, Eva volvió a sentarse en el escalón.

-¿De qué clase de objeto se trata? -preguntó Tristepín-. ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. El hombre en cuyo poder se encuentra actualmente no es digno de poseerlo – Armand sacó su nueve milímetros y miró su reloj de una hora. Y no puedes usar ninguna clase de hechizo.

Tristepín sintió otra punzada de desesperación. Aquello era una locura.

-¿Cuál es la dirección exacta? Necesito saber adónde voy.

- Owen te conducirá hasta allí. Además, vigilará cada uno de tus movimientos. Si cometes un solo error, ella morirá -Armand miró de nuevo su reloj-. Cincuenta y nueve minutos.

Tristepín miró a Eva. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos cafés le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber: que ella confiaba en él.

Esta vez, Tristepín no la dejaría en la estacada, a pesar de que ignoraba si Armand hablaba en serio. Aquel tipo rozaba la psicosis, como el resto del grupo. Tristepín no podía arriesgarse a presionarlo para saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Tristepín había estudiado un mapa de la zona de Duty Free antes de salir de esa mañana. Conocía la ubicación aproximada de la avenida Columbus, pero dejó que Owen le enseñara el camino. Owen conducía un dragohuevo 4x4 negro. El equipo disponía de dos 4x4, ambos negros, vehículos muy caros para un puñado de herreros y alquimistas. Tenía que haber alguien con dinero detrás de la operación. El único interrogante era cuánto tiempo tardaría el equipo en ganarse el derecho a dar un auténtico golpe.

A conocer a Nox en persona.

Tal vez nunca. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que aquellos chicos murieran cumpliendo órdenes sin llegar siquiera a conocer a la persona de la que emanaban esas órdenes. Tristepín estaba razonablemente seguro de que Armand era el elemento clave. Sadida estaba más metido que el resto en la organización. Hasta era posible que ya conociera a Nox.

Pero, de momento, a Tristepín le importaba un bledo atrapar a Nox. De momento, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Eva. Armand hablaba en serio. Tristepín miró su reloj. Tenía sólo cuarenta y tres minutos para recuperar lo que Armand quería, fuera lo que fuese. Era la única manera de tener a Eva con vida.

Sintió que otra oleada de miedo lo atravesaba. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que lo asustaran, pero volver a hacerle daño a Eva, directa o indirectamente, era sin duda una de ellas.

Owen Sram estacionó frente a una casita pulcra, pero estaba claro que aquél no era destino de Tristepín. Éste reconoció el objetivo tan fácilmente como si estuviera marcado con un círculo rojo. Una casa de rancho estilo años setenta, estucada y pintada de un feo color beige. Dentro de aquella casa, alguien tenía una cosa que Armand ambicionaba.

Tristepín giró en redondo y estacionó la moto de dragopavo media manzana detrás del todo terreno de el Sram. Sacó una linterna y una pequeña palanca del compartimiento de debajo del asiento y se dirigió hacia su objetivo. Al pasar, le hizo una seña con la cabeza al Sram.

-No tardaré mucho.

-Sí, ya. Vas a entrar y a hacerte el duro -dijo Owen a su espalda-. Ya estás muerto, imbécil. Y esa zorrita tuya también. De todos modos, no la necesitamos. Ya nos habríamos librado de ella si no fuera porque Armand está encaprichado.

Tristepín se detuvo y se volvió hacia el Sram. El muy hijo de perra estaba jugándosela sin saberlo siquiera. No se detuvo a analizar el hecho de que el equipo no necesitara a Eva.

-Volveré -lo amenazó-. Y, si tienes suerte, sólo te romperé una pierna para divertirme.

Sram resopló con sorna.

-Sí, ya. Esos chinos te van a hacer picadillo.

Tristepín ignoró el resto de lo que masculló Sram. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Dos minutos después estaba de pie ante la puerta de la casa. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral. O bien los inquilinos estaban fuera, o trabajando, o durmiendo la borrachera de la noche anterior. En cualquier caso, Tristepín iba a entrar.

Abrió la puerta en tiempo récord utilizando una tarjeta delgada y, al mismo tiempo, sacó su arma. Por suerte, no había activada ninguna alarma.

La puerta daba directamente al cuarto de estar, iluminado únicamente por la bombilla de una lámpara sin pantalla colocada junto a un desvencijado sofá. Las pesadas cortinas, corridas del todo, impedían la entrada del sol de la tarde.

Respiró hondo varias veces, procurando mantener los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo razonable. Tenía que pensar con claridad y actuar rápidamente. Ignoraba qué estaba buscando, pero Armand había recalcado que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera. Armand Sadida deseaba enormemente aquel objeto. Era algo de gran importancia para él. Algo perteneciente a la cultura que veneraba, suponía Tristepín.

En el cuarto de estar, la cocina y el cuarto de baño no había nada de interés.

El pulso de Tristepín se aceleró mientras recorría el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios. Sólo le quedaban treinta y cinco minutos. En la primera habitación sólo encontró a un hombre de color que dormía profundamente.

En la segunda habitación había más de lo mismo, sólo que esta vez el bello durmiente era de origen asiático. A Tristepín empezaban a dolerle las sienes. Tenía que darse prisa .Tenía que encontrarlo, fuera lo que fuese.

En la tercera habitación dormía otro hombre, también oriental, con una mujer entre los brazos. Tristepín observó rápidamente la habitación, utilizando únicamente la pequeña linterna que llevaba.

Nada. Allí no había nada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que codiciaba Armand? Tristepín miró a la mujer y consideró si podía ser ella. Luego recordó la atracción que Armand sentía por Eva y desechó la idea. Claro que, por otra parte, el Sadida tampoco parecía tener inconveniente en matar a Eva para demostrar su autoridad.

Su mujer no era. Tristepín estaba seguro. Armand había dicho que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera.

Entonces lo vio. Una reluciente espada ceremonial plateada. A pesar de la escasa luz de la linterna, se notaba que era muy valiosa. Tenía que ser eso. No cabía duda. El único problema era que estaba colgada en la pared, sobre el cabecero de la cama. Tristepín no veía modo de apoderarse ella sin despertar a la pareja. Tenía que encontrar una solución.

Treinta y tres minutos.

Sintiendo que el sudor empapaba su piel, Tristepín se acercó al lado de la cama en el que dormía la mujer. Se metió la palanca y el arma en la cinturilla junto a su espada de los vaqueros, sostuvo la pequeña linterna entre los dientes y se inclinó sobre la cama todo lo que se atrevió. Lentamente, sin respirar siquiera, extendió el brazo hacia la espada.

La imagen de Eva esposada a la barandilla le rondaba por la cabeza. Tenía que darse prisa. No podía cometer ningún error. No podía dejar a Eva. No podía perderla.

Su tensión se disipó periféricamente cuando tuvo la espada en la mano. Apretó los dientes, estirándose, y bajó lenta y silenciosamente la espada hasta que pudo agarrarla también con la mano izquierda. Ya la tenía. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de allí sin despertar a nadie.

Se movió con cautela por la habitación, sin hacer ruido. Llegó a la puerta, salió al largo y estrecho pasillo y apretó el paso. La gruesa moqueta amortiguaba sus pasos. Regresó al cuarto de estar. Cuando extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta de entrada, sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba. Había alguien a su espalda. Tristepín se giró bruscamente, cortando el aire con la espada. El dueño de la espada saltó hacia atrás, encogiéndose para evitar el filo. Llevaba una pistola. Tristepín se abalanzó hacia él y le quitó el arma de una patada. El otro se lanzó contra Tristepín. Éste dejó caer la espada a un lado y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Cayeron al suelo. El otro hombre golpeó a Tristepín en el pómulo izquierdo. Tristepín ignoró el estallido de dolor. Se desplomaron rodando sobre la mesa. La lámpara se cayó, produciendo un estrépito de barro roto. Se sentía tan inútil sin poder usar hechizos, pero no podía arriesgarse, un _Ira Yopuka _y tal vez sería el final de Eva.

Unos segundos después aparecieron los otros dos hombres. Tristepín que había dejado al primer hombre temporalmente incapacitado en el suelo, tumbó con facilidad al individuo de la primera habitación dándole un golpe seco en la sien izquierda con la palanca. Derribar al otro no iba a resultarle tan fácil.

El dueño de la espada se levantó, tambaleándose. Tristepín retrocedió hacia la puerta de entrada, colocándose entre los dos hombres y la espada. Prefería no utilizar la pistola a menos que fuera necesario. No quería matar a aquellos tipos, pero tampoco quería alertar a los vecinos. No tenía tiempo para vérselas con la policía.

-Eres hombre muerto -dijo amenazador el dueño de la espada.

Tristepín estaba harto de la gente que decía eso. El segundo hombre hizo un movimiento. Un movimiento equivocado. Cayó como una roca, sangrando profusamente por la nariz. El forcejeo que siguió con el hombre que quedaba en pie requirió algún tiempo.

Un tiempo precioso. Aquel hombre estaba encolerizado. Y luchaba bien. Pero Tristepín luchaba aún mejor. El entrenamiento Yopuka también exigía aprender casi todo tipo de artes marciales, peleas callejeras e incluso boxeo.

Finalmente Tristepín recogió la espada, dejando a su propietario tirado en el suelo. Salió y miró rápidamente su reloj. Dieciocho minutos.

Maldición.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia la moto de dragopavo, la cual ya no llevaba el estúpido carrito de pasajero.

-Yo llevaré la espada -le dijo Owen Sram cuando pasó a su lado.

-Ni lo sueñes -Tristepín no aminoró el paso.

Aseguró rápidamente la espada a la motocicleta. Dieciséis minutos. Cruzó la ciudad a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la casa donde retenían a Eva, saltó de la moto y sacó la espada antes de que Owen doblara la curva de la entrada.

Sólo le quedaba un minuto cuando irrumpió en la casa sin molestarse en llamar. Selwyn y Gons estaban paseándose por el cuarto de estar. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos y decepcionados al verlo. Armand estaba de pie junto a Eva, con la pistola en la mano, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza. "maldito psicópata" pensó Tristepín "será mago o invocador, pero no desecha el uso de armas de fuego…"

Tristepín arrojó la espada hacia él.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

Armand asió la empuñadura adornada con piedras preciosas y guardó la nueve milímetros en su funda sin apartar los ojos de la valiosa espada.

-Suéltenla -ordenó.

Gons obedeció, liberó a Eva y le devolvió su arma. Ella se levantó, inspeccionó la varita, se la guardó y se frotó distraídamente la muñeca derecha. Armand le sonrió.

-Parece que tu amigo está dentro -miró a Tristepín-. Espero que sepas mantenerlo a raya.

-No te preocupes -le aseguró Eva-. Sé cómo manejar a Sadlygrove - le lanzó a Tristepín una mirada que él prefirió no interpretar y luego se volvió hacia Armand-. Hay una cosa más.

Armand dejó de admirar su nuevo juguete y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a utilizarme para tu asquerosos jueguecitos. La próxima vez, acepta mi palabra.

Nadie dijo una sola sílaba. Todos tenían la misma expresión perpleja que Armand. La mirada de sorpresa de éste fue transformándose en una sonrisa sarcástica y al mismo tiempo respetuosa, incluso relajada, que parecía incluir a Tristepín.

-Tú ganas.

-Bien -ella le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia conmigo.

Tristepín la siguió escaleras arriba sin vacilar. Ella lo condujo hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Siéntate -le ordenó.

Tristepín no se percató del alcance de la paliza que había recibido hasta que pasó delante del espejo. Tenía el pómulo hinchado y el labio partido. Aun así, no tenía mal aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que habían sido tres contra uno.

Se sentó sobre la tapa del baño, como ella le había ordenado. Al menos de momento podía relajarse. Ya estaba dentro. Tal vez pudiera salvar la misión, después de todo. Eva mojó una toalla con agua fría y se la apretó contra el pómulo. El frío le sentó bien, pero la cercanía de Eva le sentaba aún mejor. Ella se agachó entre sus rodillas y comenzó a limpiarle el labio lleno de sangre.

-Podían haberte matado -lo reprendió suavemente.

Tenía razón. Tristepín no se molestó en llevarle la contraria. Observó la expresión intensa de Eva, y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su proximidad y al evidente afecto que destilaba su mirada. Por enésima vez se preguntó por qué la había dejado escapar Y, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, se preguntó también qué la había llevado a utilizarlo a él para su perfil de Dofus. Aquello no tenía sentido ¿Acaso sentía algo por él, aparte de cólera y amargura? ¿O era aquello simplemente una especie de venganza que él no alcanzaba a comprender todavía?

Los dedos frescos de Eva trazaron la forma de su labio inferior. Tristepín se estremeció. Ella le estaba mirando la boca, no con preocupación, sino con deseo. Se acercó un poco más y su boca quedó a unos milímetros de la de él. Tristepín sentía su atracción, la tentación de aquella boca carnosa. Pero no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera.

Se apartó, le quitó la toalla de la mano y se levantó. Ella se echó hacia atrás, agachada, y lo miró con sorpresa... o con enojo. Tristepín advirtió el destello de aflicción que cruzaba su rostro cuando se apartó de ella. Maldición, iba a hacerle daño de todos modos.

Fingiendo interés en el estado de su cara, Tristepín se miró en el espejo del lavabo.

-Esos tipos me han dado una buena tunda -comentó con naturalidad-. Creo que esto...

Una ráfaga de aire hizo callarse. Eva presionó la punta de la flecha contra su sien.

-Está bien, tipo duro -dijo con sequedad-. ¿Quién demonios eres?

* * *

**Selwyn Sadida alquimista, **

**Gons Feca forjador de escudo de Pandara y **

**Owen Sram el herrero**


	3. Matices de Memoria

**La misión: entrar en una organización de dementes. Encontrar a Nox y sacar a Eva de ahí con vida. Solo había un problema: ella no lo recordaba.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Matices de memoria**

Tristepín permaneció inmóvil y observó sus limitadas alternativas. La flecha estaba directo en su sien. La empuñaba en su arco una de las mejores arqueras que había conocido. Además, abajo había cuatro personas a las que les encantaría volarle la cabeza por simple diversión.

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

Se concentró en la imagen de Eva en el espejo. Ella respiraba pausadamente. Eso era bueno. Su expresión era serena. Eso también era bueno. Pero sus ojos parecían conjurar algún maleficio o conjuro. Eso no era tan bueno.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó suavemente con voz enronquecida-. ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

Ella apretó con más fuerza el arco dando más firmeza a la flecha.

-¿Quién Brakmars (demonios) eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero Tristepín Percedal?

Él no se atrevió a mover un músculo. Tristepín sabía que debía esperar lo peor: que su memoria real se hubiera mezclado de algún modo con la implantada del hechizo, pero esperaba lo mejor. Siempre había sido un poco optimista.

-Lo he dejado atrás. Está muerto.

Tristepín advirtió que ella contenía un instante el aliento al oírlo decir la palabra «muerto». Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula. Si aquello no funcionaba, estaba listo. Y Kabrok y Grougaloragran iban a sentirse muy decepcionados porque ni siquiera hubiera conseguido superar las primeras veinticuatro horas.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? -preguntó ella, enojada, a pesar de que en su voz parecía haber un atisbo de otra cosa. ¿De pánico, tal vez?

Tristepín la miró fijamente en el espejo, deseando que ella lo mirara, mientras le contaba la verdad que ardía en el fondo de su cerebro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-El antiguo Tristepín. No comprendía que estaba estropeando lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida -vaciló-. Ese hombre ya no existe. Supongo que ahora tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Un agudo silencio se adueñó del cuarto durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ella bajó su arco con la flecha tan de repente como la había alzado.

-Eso está muy bien –alejó su flecha de él y la dejó sobre el lavado-. Empezaba a cansarme de que desaparecieras cuando te daba la gana.

Tristepín dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo. ¡Que día! La miró de frente, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Eso no volverá a suceder -hundió los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos sueltos y le dio un beso en la frente-. Nada volverá a apartarme de ti.

Tristepín deseaba que aquello fuera cierto, pero sabía que, aunque tuvieran éxito en aquella misión, ella lo rechazaría en cuanto recuperara su auténtica memoria.

Eva deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros. Le tocó el labio herido con la punta de un dedo.

-Deja que te cure antes de irme -le besó el labio herido.

Él cerró los ojos y procuró dominarse. Su sangre se precipitaba hacia la parte de su anatomía que menos la necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Adónde vas? -susurró mientras ella le besaba la mejilla. Sus besos, lentos y amorosos, eran suaves como alas de mariposa, pero más eróticos que cualquier otra cosa que Tristepín hubiera experimentado antes. Tristepín la abrazó con más fuerza, apretándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

Ella se retiró sin previo aviso y sonrió.

-Tengo clase -le frotó la cremallera abultada-. Guárdatelo para después. Tristepín la vio marcharse, boquiabierto.

-¿Y qué se consiguió con ello?: solo que el hechizo de memoria la había hecho creer que estaba en la Escuela Innumerable, aún terminando sus estudios.

La voz potente del profesor retumbaba en la gran sala de conferencias medio vacía. Eva oía sin escuchar las explicaciones del profesor sobre las consecuencias sociales y económicas de la caída de las Mazmorras de los Dofus. La historia de Wakfu no era precisamente aburrida, pero Eva tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Como, por ejemplo, la sorprendente confesión de Tristepín.

Se removió en su asiento y pensó en lo que le había dicho él. Que ya nada volverá a apartarlos. Que no iba a volver a desaparecer sin previo aviso. Las intensas emociones que aquellas palabras agitaban en su interior le daban miedo. Tragó saliva, notando un nudo en la garganta. ¿Quería decir Tristepín que la quería?

Eva frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella al respecto? Ella amaba a Tristepín. Eso lo sabía, no lo dudaba ni por un instante. Pero ¿cómo encajaba el amor en su vida actual? Ciertamente, no había lugar en su vida para una casa en las afueras y un carrito de bebé, ni en ese momento y en un futuro cercano.

Un hermoso bebé rubio en sus brazos. Una niña que jugaba con Tristepín, y luego los tres juntos. Pero ella no tenía una niña. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. A pesar de todo, Tristepín tenía algo que le hacía anhelar todas esas cosas cotidianas.

Aquello era ridículo. Eva hizo girar los ojos, molesta por su propia estupidez. Era una agente de la GSMW. Su vida era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado incierta para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de entablar una relación duradera. Y, para el caso, también lo era la de Tristepín.

Durante unos minutos pensó en cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Su mente le recordó de inmediato que había conocido a Armand el Sadida allí, en el campus, y que, al progresar su amistad, aparte era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Amalia, él la había invitado a unirse a su causa. Pero aquello no acababa de encajar. Cada movimiento que hacía, como esa mañana en los Campos, le parecía artificial. Sí, claro, había hecho algún trabajo encubierto para alguien llamado Kabrok, que tenía un gremio de invocadores en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero por alguna razón aquella explicación no le parecía suficiente. Armand había comprobado sus referencias.

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda en su propia piel? Apoyó el codo en la mesa y se masajeó la frente. La jaqueca no acababa de desaparecer. A veces era más fácil de ignorar que otras, pero nunca se iba del todo. Los dolores de cabeza tan persistentes podían atribuirse a simples problemas de sueño. Pero, que ella supiera, no padecía ninguna clase de alergia. Y, además, el dolor era muy certero. Tal vez debiera ir al médico.

Miró hacia la puerta y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tristepín. Él se había negado a quedarse en la casa, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Selwyn y Owen andaban por allí. Tristepín había insistido en esperarla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Un rumor de hojas y libros sobresaltó a Eva, devolviéndola bruscamente al presente. La clase había acabado. Todos estaban de pie y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Eva guardó cansinamente el libro en su mochila.

-Señorita Ocra...

Eva miró hacia la tarima, donde el profesor Anatrof seguía parado, observándola.

-¿Sí? -ella recogió sus cosas y salió al pasillo principal, entre las largas hileras de pupitres y sillas-. Lo siento, Ruel ¿quería algo?

Él esperó hasta que Eva estuvo a medio camino de la tarima antes de responder.

-Hoy me ha parecido usted un poco distraída, señorita Evangeline.

Eva maldijo para sus adentros. Si él supiera...

-Sí, señor -se colgó el bolso del hombro y le dio una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí. No volverá a ocurrir.

El profesor Anatrof era un hombre viejo de unos cuantos años, pequeño y relativamente con un físico… bueno es un Anatrof!. Su traje azul marino de rayas era conservador. Su largo gris, pero su rasgo más destacable eran unos grandes ojos de color oscuro, claros, aparte de ser considerado como un interesado que siempre viene acompañado de un bolso que parece que lleva desde hace mucho tiempo fácil de percibir por su apariencia degastada. Sin embargo su mirada ocultaba una aparente sabiduría y era absolutamente perceptivo.

-¿Problemas con el sexo opuesto? -sugirió él.

«Problemas con el sexo», punto, estuvo a punto de decir ella, pero no lo hizo. Desvió la mirada. No le apetecía hablar con Ruel, por mucho que se le hiciera conocido.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar -dijo secamente. ¿A qué venía aquel repentino interés por su vida sexual?

-Espere un momento y la acompaño -él se acercó a su mesa y guardó en su suave maletín de cuero unos papeles y un par de libros. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Eva-. Ésta es mi última clase hoy.

-La mía también.

Él siguió mirándola unos segundos antes de volver a su tarea. Por primera vez desde que el profesor Ruel se había hecho cargo de la clase, Eva sintió una punzada de desconfianza. Era por cómo la había mirado. O tal vez fuera aquel silencio expectante lo que la había puesto alerta. Probablemente se trataba sólo de la paranoia que sufría últimamente. Se pasaba la mitad del tiempo cuestionándose a sí misma y la otra mitad cuestionando los motivos de los demás. El sentido común le decía que la universidad tenía suerte de haber encontrado a un profesor tan bien cualificado a mitad de curso.

El antiguo profesor había tenido que pedir pensión médica de manera urgente, sin previo aviso. El profesor Anatrof, cuyo extraño comportamiento ahora inquietaba a Eva, había ocupado su lugar. De pronto, Eva se alegró de que Tristepín la estuviera esperando fuera. «Eva, estás exagerando», se dijo.

El profesor se acercó a ella.

-¿Nos vamos? -señaló hacia la salida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.

De pronto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. La puerta parecía muy, muy lejos.

-He estado revisando su expediente, señorita Ocra. Es usted una estudiante muy aplicada.

Eva procuró disimular su sorpresa. Ruel era nuevo, quizá había estado revisando los expedientes de todos sus alumnos. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la universidad y el número de clases que tenía a su cargo, parecía una labor un tanto pesada.

-Gracias -dijo Eva, vacilante.

Él se detuvo en la puerta. Eva tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Se reprendió para sus adentros. Aquello era ridículo. ¿Estaría sufriendo alucinaciones paranoicas, además de jaquecas? Quizá fuera buena idea ir al médico. El profesor Anatrof la observó un momento.

-No permita que nada ni nadie la distraiga de su meta, señorita Ocra. Sería un error.

Aquellos ojos oscuros tenían una mirada tan enérgica que Eva no logró apartar la mirada.

-Agradezco su interés -dijo finalmente-. No se preocupe.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien Ya sabe dónde estoy, si necesita hablar con alguien -mientras se alejaba, le dijo por encima del hombro-: Hasta el jueves.

Eva se quedó mirando al profesor hasta que éste dobló una esquina y desapareció. La conversación le había causado un profundo malestar. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no había habido en ella ninguna connotación sexual. No se trataba de sexo. Aquello había sido... una advertencia. Pero su nota media era de sobresaliente. Asistía siempre a clase. Ese día se había distraído un poco. No era el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué habría sentido el profesor Anatrof la necesidad de hacerle una advertencia?

Eva suspiró. Tal vez estuviera haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Quizás Ruel sólo quería que sus alumnos prestaran atención en clase. O quizá, como era nuevo, quería integrarse y había sacado el tema sólo para entablar conversación con ella.

Eva sacudió la cabeza y fue en busca de Tristepín. Tenía planes para él. Planes que incluían grandes dosis de tormento físico. Oh, sí. Tristepín pagaría por hacerla esperar.

Eva se detuvo de pronto en sus pasos.

Grandes columnas de estilo griego se alineaban en el pórtico que rodeaba el edificio de la escuela. Apoyado contra una de ellas estaba Tristepín. Delante de él, a menos de dos pasos, había una pelirroja vestida con vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Tal vez fuera por la sonrisa de Tristepín, o tal vez por la risa seductora de la pelirroja. El caso es que Eva sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella. Una neblina roja ensombreció sus ojos.

Echó a andar hacia delante, cada vez más aprisa. Tristepín levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron. Él se irguió.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Eva, indignada-¿no es encantador?

-Eh, hola. Tú debes de ser Eva -la pelirroja sonrió y le tendió la mano-Yo soy Eenca. Tu amigo no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que he intentado ligármelo.

Eva se alegró ligeramente. Estrechó la mano de la mujer de mala gana, rápidamente.

-¿De veras?

Eenca asintió con energía.

-Bueno, Tristepín, puede que nos veamos por ahí – Eenca sonrió y, volviéndose hacia Eva, le guiñó un ojo-.

Mientras Eenca desaparecía entre los estudiantes que iban y venían, Eva cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fijamente a Tristepín.

-¿Para esto querías venir conmigo ¿Para ponerte a ligar con las estudiantes?

Tristepín sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Eva se puso rígida.

-Yo no estoy celosa -siseó.

Eso ni soñarlo. Si fuera celosa, no habría podido soportar sus largas separaciones. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en separarse de Tristepín. Si él volvía a irse, tal vez no pudiera soportarlo.

-Mira -Tristepín la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí-. Esa chica ha coqueteado un poco conmigo -reconoció- Y yo le he hablado de ti. ¿Hay alguna ley que lo prohíba?

Bueno, la chica conocía el nombre de Eva. Quizá Tristepín estuviera diciendo la verdad. Eva, odiaba aquella sensación de inseguridad. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que no -esbozó una sonrisa -en cuenta tus cicatrices de batalla, seguramente habrá pensado que eras una especie de chico malo.

Tristepín rodeó a Eva con sus brazos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo sólo soy bueno cuando estoy contigo.

Eva sonrió. Sus ojos de color verde claros brillaron. Tristepín sería capaz de andar sobre carbones ardiendo por ver aquella sonrisa. Cuánto la había echado de menos. Sus músculos se relajaron. Amalia, y él se habían arriesgado demasiado. Para disimular, Amalia se logro transforma a tiempo en Eenca, una conocida princesa caprichosa que conocieron en sus aventuras, para ocultar su identidad de Eva, había tomado un impreso de matrícula y había estado preguntando a algunos estudiantes si les gustaban los profesores y las asignaturas que se ofertaban. Tristepín sabia que Amalia apreciaba mucho a Eva, a pesar de que desde pequeña la Ocra fue su guardiana, ahora era el turno de la Sadida de ser ella quien la defendiera y protegiera. Era buena. No había razón para que nadie sospechara de ella. Y Eva no la reconoció, ni siquiera como Eenca. Otro ajuste en su hechizo de memoria, la chica no recordaba nada de la travesía que pasaron junto con yugo y los demás.

Kabrok le había mandado recado a través de Amelia de que la información en el maletín de Bosque había sido recuperada gracias a archivos de repuesto. Tristepín no tenía que preocuparse de recuperar el maletín.

Ahora que estaba dentro y había verificado el estado de Eva, Tristepín tenía que ocuparse de que la misión original llegara a su término, con la esperanza de atrapar al hombre que se ocultaba tras la Gremio para la Seguridad Mágica Wakfu (GSMW). Lo único que debía hacer era tener contenta a Eva y quitarse de encima a Armand.

Pan comido.

-¿Y si nos vamos de aquí? -dijo en un tono que sugería mucho más que un simple paseo en el dragopavo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró desafiante.

-Sólo si conduzco yo.

Tristepín se acomodó la manga de la chaqueta, en su antebrazo llevaba oculta su espada mágica, la agitó con delicadeza y la moto se encendió.

-Sólo si prometes ser buena

Ella agarró las llaves y se apartó de él.

-Yo siempre soy buena.

Unos minutos después, avanzaban a gran velocidad por la autopista. Era agradable hallarse en carretera abierta. Harry se agarraba con fuerza a Eva. Procuraba no pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro y centrarse en el presente. En estar con Eva y con Lany. Ninguno de los dos tenía el futuro asegurado. Les convenía disfrutar del presente.

Antes de irse a la facultad, Eva había cambiado el traje gris por unos vaqueros negros muy ceñidos y una camiseta verde. Estaba guapísima.

Eva redujo la velocidad y tomó una salida que Tristepín no conocía. Atravesaron una zona pequeña y populosa y luego se desviaron hacia una carretera larga y desierta.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Tristepín alzando la voz.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron al final de la carretera y estacionaron la moto de dragopavo. A derecha e izquierda se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros del bosque, pero la principal atracción se hallaba justo delante de ellos. El hermoso lago, cuyas aguas oscuras lamían suavemente las orillas.

Eva tomó la mano de Tristepín y lo condujo hacia un angosto sendero que zigzagueaba entre el agua y los árboles. Tristepín entrelazó sus dedos y la siguió, preguntándose qué la había llevado allí. ¿El lago? ¿O la soledad?

Mientras permanecían sentados, contemplando el paisaje, la luna llena se alzó por encima de las copas de los árboles. Había tanto silencio que casi podía olvidarse que el resto del mundo existía. Tristepín resolvió que por eso estaban allí. Eva quería o necesitaba estar sola. No hablaban. Pero estaban a gusto en silencio.

Al menos, hasta que ella hizo su primera pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Tristepín? -se calló y miró el agua. La luz de la luna refulgía sobre su superficie oscura.

Él esperaba que la pregunta no tuviera truco. ¿Coincidía la verdad con la respuesta del hechizo de memoria? Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

-Cerca de once años -era la verdad.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento. Después disparó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tú conocías a mi tío Fabián?

El tío Fabián era el nombre clave de su cuartada. Eva sí había tenido un tío Fabián, pero ninguno de los dos lo llegó a conocer. En esta memoria falsa Armand y los demás creían que Eva había adquirido sus habilidades extracurriculares trabajando para un tío suyo que dirigía un oscuro gremio de invocadores en Playmouth.

-Sí, claro que conozco a Fabián. Es todo un personaje.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. A pesar de la luz fantasmagórica de la luna, Tristepín advirtió la confusión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué nada me parece real? -ella volvió a mirar el lago-. Ni yo misma me parezco real.

Tristepín sintió que se le encogían las entrañas. Eva era una agente muy preparada. Sin duda su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para recuperar el control sobre el implante de memoria artificial. Tristepín sentía el deseo de decirle la verdad, pero no podía arriesgarse. Le habían advertido que eso podía desconcertar a Eva y quebrar el precario equilibrio del hechizo. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla.

Tristepín tomó su cara entre las manos y le hizo mirarlo suavemente.

-Sí, eres real -le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Muy real -murmuró. _Lo único real en el mundo para mí_.

Al principio la besó con ternura. Después su beso se hizo más ardiente. Ella arqueó su cuerpo esbelto contra el de él y Tristepín se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para apartarse. El deseo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. El placer rompía su equilibrio. El contacto de los senos de Eva comprimidos contra su pecho le resultaba casi insoportable.

Tristepín se apartó y miró los ojos de Eva, oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Ella apoyó la frente contra su barbilla.

-Sé que parece una locura -dijo casi sin aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró de nuevo-. Es como si supiera quién soy, lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida -se encogió de hombros-. Sé cosas sobre nosotros. Pero, no sé por qué, es como si hubiera leído un libro en lugar de haber experimentado de verdad todas esas cosas.

Tristepín se puso rígido y sintió un escalofrío.

-Puede que sea sólo el estrés -le apartó los mechones de la cara - sabes, la presión de tener contento a Armand e ir a clase -inclinó la cabeza a un lado en señal de duda-. O puede que sea por lo que yo te he hecho pasar. Ya sabes, estrés, nada más -sintió que el cuerpo de Eva se tensaba en sus brazos.

-Puede ser.

-Lo único que digo es que seguramente no será nada -se apresuró a decir él.

Ella suspiró otra vez.

-Armand puede ser un mal nacido. A veces no sé por qué me metí en todo esto.

-Él tenía que ponerme a prueba -dijo Tristepín.-no todos se fían de un _Sadlygrove_ salido de la nada-

-fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió-admitió ella –eres famoso, Tristepín, tenía que encubrirte-

-ante una manada de locos, con Armand al mando-

-Sí, pero a mí me fastidió -Eva se desasió de los brazos de Tristepín y echó a andar hacia el claro donde habían dejado la moto-. Está borracho de poder. Ya no sé si tengo claros sus motivos -Tristepín siguió callado y la dejó hablar-. Los otros no me querían a bordo desde el principio. Pero Armand ignoró sus protestas -miró a Tristepín un momento antes de continuar-. Creo que deberías andarte con cuidado. No sé si podemos fiarnos de él.

-Yo creo que está loco por ti -dijo Tristepín con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero su voz sonó enojadísima.

Ella le lanzó una larga mirada de soslayo.

-Esta vez has estado mucho tiempo fuera -dijo con franqueza-. Me sentía muy sola.

Él cerró los puños.

-¿Significa eso que ha habido algo entre ustedes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No al nivel que tú crees.

Tristepín iba a matar a Armand Sadida.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente a qué nivel han llegado?

Era más una orden que una pregunta. Tristepín apenas reconocía su propia voz. Ella apoyó las manos sobre las caderas e hizo girar los ojos.

-Vamos, Tristepín. No fue nada físico. Sólo una especie de atracción. Nada más. No hicimos nada. Yo siempre le estaba hablando del gran Sadlygrove Percedal. Tal vez por eso no te soporta.

Sus palabras no consiguieron tranquilizar a Tristepín.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo, enojado.

Eva alzó los brazos, irritada.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso -resopló, enojada-. Te vas por ahí cuando se te antoja y yo me quedo aquí sin saber dónde estás ni qué andas haciendo, y ahora te pones celoso. Mira, Yopuka, aunque me hubiera acostado con Armand, no creo que tuvieras derecho a reprochármelo –Eva se detuvo, plantó de nuevo los puños sobre las caderas y lo miró fijamente-. Reconócelo. Tengo razón y tú lo sabes.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente.

-No juegues conmigo a esto, Eva. Si ese hombre te toca... -le costó un instante incorporarse-, si te mira siquiera, lo mataré -Tristepín era consciente de lo irracional que sonaban sus palabras, pero en ese momento hablaba en serio. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba romperle el cuello a un tipo por culpa de una mujer-. Tú me perteneces -añadió ásperamente.

Había perdido el dominio de sí mismo. Temblando, soltó a Eva y hundió los dedos en su pelo naranja. Se ordenó a sí mismo dominarse. Eva lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie -dijo, encolerizada-. Si quieres el derecho a decir que soy tuya, tienes que ganártelo. Y, de momento, estás muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Eso le terminó de dar la sospecha que poseía. Ella no recordaba a Lany.

Tristepín exhaló, derrotado, mientras ella se alejaba. Tal vez hubiera más de la auténtica Eva en aquel hechizo de lo que nadie sabía. Una cosa era segura: él estaba perdiendo los papeles. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría e impedir que el pasado y los remordimientos que albergaba le hicieran perder la perspectiva.

Eva estaba disgustada consigo misma y tenía ganas de morirse.

-Oh, Ocra -masculló.

¿Cómo podía admitir delante de Tristepín lo confusa que estaba? Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, se lo retorció, se lo ató sobre la cabeza y se lo sujetó con un par de pinzas. Para su irritación, algunos mechones se escaparon de inmediato y quedaron colgando alrededor de su cara y su cuello. Odiaba tener el cabello suelto.

Irritada, cerró los ojos y recordó los dedos de Tristepín entre su pelo y el modo en que había sostenido su rostro al besarla. Se estremeció y sintió que una oleada de calor la atravesaba. Pensar en aquel beso no era prudente en su estado de agitación.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio al hombre que seguía durmiendo profundamente en su cama. El deseo brotó dentro de ella. Deseaba volver a meterse en la cama, despertarlo y hacerle el amor lentamente. El cabello naranja y la piel de Tristepín eran los inicios de la tentación. Eva adoraba los ángulos afilados y los rasgos de su cara. Sus cejas eran rectas y ligeramente espesas, su nariz fuerte, casi aquilina. La barba de una noche había desaparecido, quizás en la mañana tuvo tiempo de rasurarse, no importaba si tuviera barba o no, el siempre le parecía increíblemente sexy. Y a la vez vulnerable. Eva sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Prosiguió su exploración visual fijándose en los brazos atléticos de Tristepín, que descansaban sobre la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, y siguió por su torso esculpido, que la dejaba sin aliento. Siguió una línea de vello suave que se estrechaba y se perdía de vista bajo la sábana blanca que ocultaba aquel cuerpo magnífico de cintura para abajo. Se le quedó la boca seca al recordar otras partes del cuerpo de Tristepín que la sábana de algodón apenas ocultaba.

La noche anterior, tras regresar a la casa, había deseado desesperadamente hacer el amor con él. Pero la rabia se lo había impedido. Sin embargo, al dormirse, sus cuerpos habían tomado el control. Eva había despertado en lo que sólo podía considerarse una postura comprometida. Por suerte para ella, había podido alejarse de los brazos de Tristepín sin despertarlo.

Se preguntaba si él siempre dormía tan profundamente. Frunció el ceño. Debería saberlo ¿no?

Tenía la mente en blanco en lo concerniente a los hábitos nocturnos de Tristepín, al igual que en muchas otras áreas últimamente. Debía de pasarle algo. Un tumor cerebral o algo así.

Exhaló un suspiro exasperado y ahuyentó aquella idea. Armand la estaría esperando. Ella volvería a buscar a Tristepín cuando acabara la reunión de la mañana. Así podría ponerlo al corriente.

Mientras se guardaba la nueve milímetros, la pistola que solía llevar, en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, y la flecha, escondida en su blusa, cruzó la habitación, vaciló en la puerta y echó un último vistazo al hombre que dominaba sus pensamientos, sus esperanzas y sus sueños. Dentro de ella brotó una especie de tristeza. En todo aquello había algo extraño e inquietante. Pero ella no sabía qué era. Quizá fuera preferible no saberlo.

-¿Dónde está tu socio? -preguntó Armand en cuanto Eva bajó el último tramo de la escalera. La miró altivamente desde su posición de autoridad.

-Descansando -se sentó en el sofá junto a Owen y Gons-. Créeme, después de esta noche, lo necesita.

Los dos jóvenes repantigados perezosamente junto a ella en el sofá se echaron a reír. Una expresión de furia cruzó los tensos rasgos de Armand.

-Si no puede estar listo en cualquier momento, no lo necesitamos -metió una bala en su arma para poner mayor énfasis en sus palabras.

Eva ya se había hartado de aquella actitud el día anterior. Era hora de seguir adelante. Se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Oh, está listo, cielo. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. De eso también puedes estar seguro.

Sabía que pondría furioso a Armand, pero no le importaba. Estaba harta de sus aires de superioridad. El jefe era él, pero se suponía que todos eran iguales.

-Muy bueno, gata -rió Owen-. Puede que sirvas para algo, después de todo.

-Cierra la boca -gruñó Selwyn, ignorando la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Eva-. No sirves para nada.

-Habría que verte a ti infiltrándote en los sistemas de seguridad informática del Pentágono -replicó Gons-. Lo único que sabes es hacer saltar cosas por los aires -lanzó los brazos hacia arriba en un gesto exagerado-. ¡Bum!

Si las miradas mataran... Teniendo en cuenta la mirada envenenada que se fijó en Will, Eva estaba segura de que habría caído muerto en ese preciso instante. Armand se levantó, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Ya basta -le lanzó a Eva una mirada gélida-. Tu amiguito ha causado ya demasiados problemas. Me aseguraste que podías mantenerlo a raya. Ya que tanto hablas de confianza ¿no habré cometido un error al confiar en ti?

Eva levantó una mano.

-Está bien, está bien. A partir de ahora me morderé la lengua.

Armand no pareció aplacarse.

-La reunión no puede empezar si no está presente todo el equipo. Si tu amigo...

-¿Empezamos o qué? -preguntó secamente Selwyn-. No hemos tenido más que problemas desde que dejaste entrar a ésa -dirigió a Eva una mirada desdeñosa-. Te dije desde el principio que no la necesitábamos.

Eva sonrió y se recostó en los mullidos cojines del sofá.

-¿Te crees que tu habilidades circenses son lo único que se necesita para hacer este trabajo? Hace falta algo más que una mente retorcida para colocar estratégicamente un explosivo. Por no mencionar la destreza que se necesita para entrar y salir sin que te atrapen -Eva se dio una palmada en la sien derecha-. Si no me falla la memoria, ahí es donde tú te quedas corta.

La cara de Selwyn se tornó de un violento color rojo.

-Algún día me las pagarás. Espera y verás.

La sonrisa de Eva se hizo más amplia.

-Promesas, promesas...

-Trae a Percedal ahora mismo -ordenó Armand. Su expresión asesina denotaba más claramente que su tono enfurecido, había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia.

Tristepín había saltado de la cama y se había vestido nada más salir Eva del dormitorio. Había fingido dormir para que ella fuera a reunirse con los demás sin él. Era su primera noche juntos después de su larga ausencia; los otros pensarían que Eva lo había dejado exhausto. Al menos, eso esperaba él. Sabía que, de todos modos, no ganaría mucho tiempo, pero cada minuto contaba. Tenía que inspeccionar las otras habitaciones. La de Sadida en particular.

Cuanto antes consiguiera contactar directamente con el cerebro de la GSMW, antes podría sacar a Eva de ahí. Ello también supondría el final de su relación. Pero Tristepín no podía pararse a pensar en eso. La seguridad de Eva y la misión, por este orden, debían ser sus únicas prioridades.

La habitación de Owen Sram, la primera en la que entró, no contenía cosa de gran interés. El chico tenía un arsenal de armas que habría hecho insalivar a cualquier psicópata. Material para la limpieza de armas, manuales de manejo y poco más. Una puerta más allá, la habitación de Selwyn no ofrecía nada de particular, lo cual significaba que la chica tenía un «taller» en alguna parte. A todos los dinamiteros les gustaba tener sus casitas de juego.

El pobre-niño-rico Gons, en cambio, tenía en su cuarto tres laptop y un surtido variado de aparatos informáticos. Parecía que hubiera saqueado una ferretería. No había ni una sola arma a la vista. Claro que, supuso Tristepín, eso dependía de qué estuviera haciendo el joven con sus juguetitos informáticos.

Al pasar junto a la escalera, Tristepín aguzó el oído para asegurarse de que todo el grupo seguía reunido abajo, en el cuarto de estar. Selwyn y Eva estaban discutiendo con vehemencia. Tristepín alzó una ceja, divertido. Tenía la sensación de que aquellas dos iban a llegar a las manos no tardando mucho. Tal vez Selwyn quisiera a Armand para ella sola. Lo cual a Tristepín le parecía estupendo. Podían vivir los dos juntitos para siempre en una prisión o en Brakmar.

Tras comprobar que el grupo estaba ocupado, Tristepín siguió avanzando por el pasillo. La habitación de Armand Sadida era, por supuesto, la última. La valiosa espada ceremonial ocupaba un lugar de honor en la pared, sobre la cama. Tristepín abrió cajón tras cajón procurando no hacer ruido. Rebuscó cuidadosamente entre las cosas, asegurándose de dejarlo todo como se lo encontraba.

Nada.

Se acercó al armario, miró entre la escasa ropa, revisó la estantería de arriba y las dos cajas de zapatos que había en el suelo.

Nada.

Tristepín se irguió y revisó la habitación una vez más. El maletín que Eva le había cambiado en los Campos había desaparecido muy aprisa. Tristepín ya había buscado bajo la cama. Seguramente Armand se lo había entregado a su contacto antes de salir de la ciudad. Aunque, por otro lado, Amalia habría visto cualquier movimiento de Armand, pues sin duda los había seguido.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, algo llamó su atención. Se giró hacia la cama deshecha. Por debajo de la funda de la almohada asomaba una hoja de pergamino. Tristepín se disponía a acercarse a la cama cuando un ruido de pasos en la escalera le hizo volver la mirada hacia la puerta. Se quedó paralizado. Midió rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y convocó el pergamino en silencio _Accio_.

-¡Tristepín!

Era Eva.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió al pasillo. Eva estaba ya en la habitación que habían compartido esa noche. Tristepín se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta más cercana, a su izquierda. Entró en el cuarto de baño una décima de segundo antes de que ella saliera al pasillo, buscándolo. Abrió la puerta de par en par, como si hubiera estado a punto de salir, y compuso una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días -dijo con voz ronca. Se metió los dedos entre el pelo y luego se desperezó como si tuviera sueño.

La exasperación de enojada en el rostro de Eva pareció disiparse.

-No has empezado con buen pie -lo reprendió-. Yo que tú no tentaría a la suerte. Nos están esperando - ella dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Tristepín la alcanzó y le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Así me dices buenos días? -le tocó la mejilla, dejó que las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaran por la línea de la mandíbula de Eva y luego la besó en la punta de la nariz. Sintió que ella se estremecía-. No me gusta despertarme sin ti.

Pensó en cómo lo había mirado ella esa mañana. Eva no se había dado cuenta, pero Tristepín había sentido sus ojos fijos en él. Había notado el sutil cambio de su respiración. A Eva le gustaba lo que veía. Y a él también.

¡Excelente pareja formaban! Ella no recordaba el pasado y él no podía olvidarlo.

Eva levantó la mirada hacia él, pero de ella había desaparecido cualquier rastro de deseo o afecto.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Tristepín. Me estás haciendo quedar mal.

Él aceptó la reprimenda asintiendo humildemente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Prometo comportarme a partir de ahora -le dio una palmadita en el lugar que acababa de besar-. Pero he de decirte que casi no he dormido en toda la noche. No podía dejar de mirarte.

Ella hizo girar los ojos y se escabulló de sus brazos.

-Pues no lo tomes por costumbre -se giró rápidamente, pero aun así él notó que en la base de su garganta palpitaba una vena.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la cara de Tristepín. Por más que intentara disimular, Eva estaba tan enamorada por él como él por ella... al menos, mientras estuviera bajo la influencia del hechizo.

Mientras la seguía escaleras abajo, Tristepín pensó en cómo había estado a punto de perder los nervios la noche anterior. Le había dicho a Eva que ella le pertenecía. Tenía que procurar quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza o acabaría emocionalmente destrozado.

Armand estaba hecho una furia cuando Eva y él se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Se le había hinchado una vena en la frente. Tristepín pensó que, por cómo apretaba la mandíbula, debía de habérsele resquebrajado el esmalte de los dientes.

-Si quieres formar parte de este equipo, Percedal - comenzó Armand con voz tan tensa como los músculos de su cara-, cumplirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Tristepín agarró la silla que había usado el día anterior y se sentó.

-Todavía no sabía si estaba invitado a sus reuniones privadas -dijo tranquilamente-. ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerme otra prueba?

-Si estás dentro -dijo Armand con mirada cortante-, estás dentro Y, una vez estás dentro, el único modo de salir es con los pies por delante.

Tristepín le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Creo que voy entendiendo.

-Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo -Armand se volvió hacia los otros, que esperaban sus instrucciones-. ¿Lista para probar el nuevo dispositivo? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Selwyn.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa demasiado maligna para ser del todo humana.

-Lista.

Armand asintió.

-Owen, tú lleva a Selwyn y a Gons -miró a Tristepín-. Eva y Percedal vendrán conmigo.

Tristepín se había puesto alerta al oír que hablaban de probar un nuevo dispositivo. Sabiendo que la especialidad de Selwyn eran los explosivos, supuso que estaban a punto de poner a prueba su último diseño. Si ya estaban haciendo pruebas de campo, pronto estarían listos para poner en marcha su nueva misión. Tristepín sintió una punzada de temor en el estómago. En realidad, no le importaba lo peligrosa que resultara la misión, siempre y cuando él pudiera mantener a salvo a Eva.

Eva giró la cabeza y miró a Tristepín mientras Armand aparcaba el todoterreno junto al de Owen. Tristepín parecía preocupado. Armand, en cambio, parecía más bien enfadado.

El viaje hasta el campo de pruebas había transcurrido en tenso silencio. Eva lanzó una mirada a Armand, que conducía. Lo que les hacía falta a aquellos dos era caerse a puñetazos. Para solventar sus diferencias y seguir adelante. Superarlo de una vez. Eva consideró sugerírselo, pero no estaba segura de que Armand fuera a jugar limpio. Lo curioso era que, hasta hacía unos días, había confiado en él ciegamente.

Ahora, en cambio, algo había cambiado. Armand había levantado un muro a su alrededor, como si guardara algún secreto al que los demás no podían acceder. Eva no habría albergado tantas sospechas si todo hubiera empezado con la llegada de Tristepín, pero ése no era el caso. Había notado el cambio de Armand días antes.

Armand era el único que tenía el privilegio de hablar con el jefe, con Nox. Eso tampoco había molestado a Eva hasta ahora. No le parecía bien, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que más lo molestaba. Sus ideas eran esquemáticas también en ese aspecto, como en todos los demás.

Eva salió del vehículo y echó a andar hacia Selwyn y los otros.

Había un par de mesas rústicas a la intemperie. Sobre una mesa había tres relucientes cajas metálicas, una al lado de la otra. Las herramientas del oficio de Selwyn. Más allá de las mesas, en el extremo más alejado del descampado, había un par de edificios en ruinas. Armand había encontrado aquel lugar dos semanas antes. A juzgar por la angosta carretera de acceso y la maleza que crecía alrededor, nadie iba nunca por allí. Rodeados de densos bosques por todos lados, no tendrían que preocuparse de que nadie los viera. Aun así, Armand se había tomado la molestia de instalar alarmas a lo largo del perímetro del descampado. Si alguien se adentraba a menos de doscientos metros del lugar, se enteraría de inmediato. Y el desdichado visitante también. Sólo que no viviría para contarlo.

Owen miró a Eva y rompió a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, Owen? -aunque su voz estaba teñida de rabia, sabía que, cuando trataba con aquellos tipos, debía mantener la cabeza fría. Hacerles saber lo que quería y siempre, siempre, conservar la calma. De ese modo, nunca la pillarían desprevenida. Ignoraba cómo había aprendido aquella técnica. Tal vez se la hubiera enseñado su tío. El caso era que funcionaba.

-De nada -le aseguró Owen, riéndose todavía-. Sólo me estaba acordando de algo que ha dicho Selwyn.

Eva le lanzó a Selwyn una mirada desdeñosa. Aquella bruja Sadida no sabía cuándo parar. Cualquier día Eva iba a darle su merecido. Y a lo grande.

-Vamos a hacer un par de ensayos -les dijo Armand-. Como después de hoy no necesitaremos estas fantásticas instalaciones, veremos si Selwyn ha conseguido hacer funcionar su magia para nosotros.

Selwyn dio una palmada en una de las cajas plateadas.

-Es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora -dijo alzando con arrogancia la cabeza.

Gons colocó una laptop sobre otra mesa y lo encendió. Mientras el logotipo del software se desplegaba en la pantalla, explicó:

-He utilizado los planos del edificio que será nuestro objetivo para crear un simulacro -miró a Eva y a Selwyn-. Una especie de juego, con ustedes dos como jugadoras. Se los enseñaré. Si no están de acuerdo con la ruta de salida que he pensado, podemos cambiarla.

Eva observó el computador mientras el plano del edificio iba apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Muy bonito, Gons -comentó. Ese chico era un genio. Lástima que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con ese grupo de locos perdedores.

Eva se puso tensa. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Parpadeó. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquella idea? Ellos eran buenos tipos… ¿o no? Arriesgaban sus vidas en cada misión para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. Eran parte de la GSMW. Procuró controlar su respiración agitada. Conservar la calma. Había sido simplemente un error. Lo que quería decir era que Gons debía haber seguido en la universidad, desarrollar su potencial hasta el más alto nivel.

-Antes de pasar al simulacro -dijo Selwyn, atrayendo la atención hacia ella-, tengo algo para nuestro nuevo compañero -le hizo un guiño a Owen.

Eva se puso inmediatamente alerta. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Selwyn estaba tramando, no podía ser nada bueno.

Antes de que Eva pudiera preguntarle qué se proponía, Selwyn sacó de una de las cajas un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza marrón y se lo arrojó a Tristepín. Él lo agarró con las dos manos.

Dijiste que esperabas otra prueba -dijo Selwyn, desafiante- Ábrelo. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti - guiñó un ojo maliciosamente-. Para darle un poco de emoción.

Eva se lanzó hacia Tristepín.

-No lo abras.-Owen la apartó.

-No seas aguafiestas, hermosa. Deja que el chico se divierta.

-Apártate, Owen -gruñó ella, y se volvió hacia Tristepín-. No lo abras.

Se le encogió el corazón de miedo. La mirada naranja de Tristepín chocó con la suya. No parecía preocupado.

Pero debería estarlo. Eva conocía bien a Selwyn. Aquella chica era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle daño.

-Ábrelo -sugirió Armand, divertido.

-Maldita sea, Armand, acaba con esto -exigió Eva, cuyo miedo empezaba a transformarse en cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tristepín fijó su atención en Armand el Sadida.

-¿Por qué acabamos con esta estupidez? -sugirió-. Creía que habíamos acabado con los jueguecitos.

«Bien dicho, Tristepín», pensó Eva.

Todo rastro de regocijo desapareció del rostro de Armand. -Ábrelo -repitió el Sadida fríamente. Owen retrocedió unos pasos, tirando de Eva.

-Creo que será mejor que nos quitemos de en medio. Eva intentó zafarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza. -Bastardo -siseó.

Owen se echó a reír. Gons miró con nerviosismo a Tristepín.

-Sí -masculló, retirándose un par de pasos-. Puede que esto se ponga feo -como si se lo pensara dos veces, retrocedió corriendo hacia la mesa y agarró su laptop.

Selwyn observaba sus movimientos con evidente regocijo. -Vamos, Percedal ¿no quieres saber qué hay dentro? -bromeó.

Eva miró a Selwyn y luego a Owen.

-Cuando esto acabe, lo van a lamentar -les advirtió.

-¿Saben que…? -dijo Tristepín alegremente-. ¿Por qué no... -antes de que los demás pudieran adivinar sus intenciones, le arrojó la caja a Armand, que apenas logró agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Una exhalación colectiva resonó en el silencio- la abres tú y luego yo miro qué hay dentro? -Tristepín dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió-.A fin de cuentas, formamos un equipo ¿no?

El odio se apoderó del rostro de Armand como un terremoto que engullera un pueblecito desprevenido. Eva contuvo el aliento.

-Armand...

-Naturalmente -continuó Tristepín-, si tienes miedo, puedo hacerlo yo.

Sin decir una palabra, Armand se acercó a la mesa más cercana y dejó el paquete sobre ella. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tristepín y comenzó a arrancar lentamente el papel marrón. Nadie se movió, ni dijo nada. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en los movimientos de Armand.

El papel cayó. Una cajita de cartón quedó al descubierto. Las solapas estaban atadas con un trozo de cordón. Armand desató el nudo y lo dejó caer a ambos lados de la caja. Apartó las solapas. Profirió una imprecación. Deslizó la caja sobre la mesa, hacia Tristepín.

A Eva le palpitaba el corazón en la garganta. Tristepín miró dentro de la caja abierta. Un reloj marcaba los segundos:

49...

48...

Selwyn tiró hacia él unos pequeños alicates.

-Necesitarás esto -miró al resto del grupo-. Yo que ustedes, me apartaría un poco más.

Tristepín se concentró en el pequeño aparato que había en el interior de la caja.

40…

-Espero que lo hayas hecho antes -comentó Selwyn, a su lado.

Tristepín sacó cuidadosamente el aparatito de la caja y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Buscó rápidamente el lugar por donde se abría y alzó la tapa de plástico. Unos cuantos cables de configuración sencilla, un detonador y suficiente explosivo para dejar un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde permanecía él, se hallaban pulcramente compactados en el pequeño recipiente de plástico. Era complicada, pero había obtenido excelentes notas en el curso

Tristepín despejó su mente de cualquier otro estímulo y se concentró en los cables de colores. Un cortesito era todo lo que se necesitaba, para bien o para mal. Extendió la mano hacia el que le parecía más probable...

Nada.

Apartó la punta de los alicates. Era un señuelo.

...20...

Tristepín intentó recordar las combinaciones de cables que había estudiado. Una línea de sudor se formó en su frente. Aquella combinación era increíblemente sencilla. Y, sin embargo, había demasiados cables.

...15...

-Ríndete, Percedal -dijo Selwyn, inclinándose hacia él para mirar el temporizador-. Te relevaré encantada si estás dispuesto a reconocer que no das la talla.

...10...

Una sonrisa sagaz se extendió por los labios de Tristepín. Selwyn era lista. Pero no lo suficiente. Extendió la mano hacia el cable que nadie tocaría.

…5…

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? -preguntó ella, retrocediendo un paso con cada palabra.

Tristepín cortó el cable. El reloj se detuvo.

…2…

Sólo faltaban dos segundos.

Tristepín dejó los alicates a un lado y miró fijamente a Selwyn.

-¿Y tú eres lo mejor que tenemos?

Antes de que Selwyn pudiera recuperar el habla, el resto del equipo rodeó a Tristepín. Eva deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-No quería estropear el suspenso -le dio un beso en la frente, pero advirtió la mirada que intercambiaban Armand y Selwyn.

Eva tenía razón. Tristepín tendría que vigilar a Armand muy de cerca.

O saldría con los pies por delante.

* * *

**ayyyyyyyyy que lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! va a ver mucha accion**

**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. el Segundo Golpe

**ADVERTENCIA (O PROMESA, depende del punto de vista) contiene una pequeña escena lemmon. Pero creo que Tristepín y Eva se la merecen.**

**El segundo golpe**

Esa noche, Tristepín se quedó un buen rato bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos tensos. Se apoyó contra los azulejos, con los dedos sobre su superficie mojada. Tenía que encontrar un modo de detener el golpe de la noche siguiente. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Comenzó a maldecir. No se confiaba de Selwyn. Ni un poquito, ni por un segundo. Eva estaría completamente a su merced dentro del edificio. El puesto de Tristepín estaba fuera. Allí no podría hacer nada por ella.

Se irguió y maldijo de nuevo. Tenía que haber un modo de detener todo aquello. Se sintió desanimado. Cerró el grifo y agarró la toalla que había colgado de la barra de las cortinas. No podía arriesgar su cuartada. Sabía que no podía.

Una razón más para decirle a Grougaloragran que la misión no podía salvarse. Que otro se infiltrara en la GSMW más adelante. Pero su sentido del deber –o como Yugo lo llamaba "su complejo de héroe"- siempre estaba latente. ¿Cuántas vidas costarían su egoísmo? No le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante con la misión. Sabía que Eva haría lo mismo en su situación.

Un chirrido metálico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, vaya, menudo espécimen -Selwyn soltó la cortina que había retirado, pero no se dio la vuelta. Admiró la semierección que la ducha caliente había producido en el – ahora veo por qué Eva quiere guardarte para ella solita.

Tristepín salió de la ducha, obligando a Selwyn a dar un paso atrás. Se pasó la toalla alrededor de las caderas y agarró otra para secarse la cara.

-¿Querías algo?

Ella lo miró comiéndoselo con los ojos sin reparo alguno.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

Tristepín se frotó el pecho con la toalla, mirando desafiante a la mujer que tenía delante de sí. Selwyn llevaba camiseta y pantalón negros tan ceñidos que parecían pintados, lo cual no le sentaba del todo mal, teniendo en cuenta que tenía las piernas muy largas, aunque fuera más bien flacucha. No estaba mal del todo. Tenía la piel de olor morena, el pelo negro, corto y de punta, los ojos marrones y una boca bonita... siempre y cuando permaneciera cerrada. Era a su personalidad a lo que Tristepín le inquietaba. Selwyn no se preocupaba por nadie, salvo por sí misma, y, además, era sumamente mezquina.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? -dijo Tristepín, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Por qué no empiezas... -la miró fijamente a los ojos- en otra parte, dado que obviamente el sentimiento no es mutuo?

El rostro de ella se retorció de rabia antes de que consiguiera dominarse de nuevo.

-Una puede hacerse ilusiones -dijo con voz tensa, a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por relajarse-. De todos modos, sólo he venido a decirte que hoy lo has hecho bastante bien.

Tristepín no se tomó muy en serio su cumplido.

-Gracias.

Ella sonrió, uno de esos gestos engañosos que sugerían una cosa pero significaban otra.

-Será mejor que descanses esta noche. Mañana es el gran día.

Cuando Selwyn se fue, Tristepín se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Selwyn tenía razón. Si Armand y su equipo conseguían llevar a cabo su pequeña demostración, emprenderían enseguida la verdadera misión. Al día siguiente no debía morir nadie, les había dicho Armand, que había recalcado especialmente aquel aspecto de la misión dirigiéndose a Selwyn. Aquello no era más que una prueba para asegurarse de que estaban preparados.

Tal vez al día siguiente no estuviera previsto que muriera nadie, pero Tristepín tenía el presentimiento de que Selwyn abrigaba otros planes.

Tristepín recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Eva. No pensaba permitir que aquella psicópata le hiciera daño a Eva. Encontraría un modo de evitarlo.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación sin llamar, tiró su ropa a un lado y cerró la puerta tras él con el pie. El siseo de una cremallera le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Eva estaba al pie de la cama. Se había quitado la camiseta y se estaba desabrochando los vaqueros.

Una disculpa se formó en la punta de la lengua de Tristepín. Se mordió la lengua y resistió el deseo de darse la vuelta caballerosamente. Se suponía que no debía disculparse, ni apartar la mirada. Eva y él eran pareja. Aquello era normal, a pesar de que él había evitado manifiestamente aquella situación durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando había tomado a Eva en sus brazos, lo hizo sentirse débil por el deseo.

Pero no podía permitirse debilidad alguna.

Ella se despojó de los vaqueros con un leve contoneo que lo dejó sin aliento. Tristepín sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Ella apartó a un lado los pantalones y echó los brazos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador, arqueando sensualmente la espalda. Él fijó la mirada en sus pechos, que sobresalían por encima de las copas de delicado encaje, y se humedeció los labios como un león hambriento que espiara a una presa desprevenida.

-¿Ha intentado algo Selwyn contigo? -preguntó ella con tanta calma como si acabara de preguntarle por el clima.

La pregunta sorprendió a Tristepín. Procuró mirarla a los ojos para contestar, pero el siguiente movimiento de Eva se lo impidió. Ella se quitó el sujetador.

Tristepín había olvidado lo hermosa y perfecta que era. Sus pechos pequeños y firmes se erguían hacia arriba. Sus pezones se erizaron mientras él la miraba. Su esbelta caja torácica se estrechaba hasta la cintura increíblemente fina, que, a su vez, se ensanchaba suavemente hacia las caderas. Sus braguitas de rayas rosas y sus largas y atléticas piernas dejaron sin habla a Tristepín tres segundos más.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? -parpadeó él, intentando dominarse.

Eva se pasó el camisón por la cabeza.

-Mírame, Tristepín -con los brazos cruzados, la mandíbula apretada, Eva se acercó a él. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de rabia-. ¿Ha intentado algo? La he visto salir del cuarto de baño. Si tú estabas allí... -señaló su toalla- y es evidente que estabas, quiero saber si se te ha insinuado.

Él deseó mentirle, ocultar todo lo que pudiera aumentar la animosidad entre las dos mujeres. Pero mintiéndole sólo conseguiría disminuir la confianza que Eva tenía en él.

Tristepín puso los brazos en jarras y dijo:

-Sí, así es -Eva apartó la mirada, intentando refrenarse - Le dije que se largara.

Eva levantó la cabeza. Parecía muy cansada. Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te contestó ella?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Fingió que sólo había entrado a decirme que hoy había hecho un buen trabajo.

Visiblemente satisfecha, Eva se acercó a la cama, apartó las mantas y se metió bajo ellas. Tristepín frunció el ceño. No se esperaba aquel desinterés. Se acercó a su lado de la cama y se sentó

-¿Pasa algo? Si estás enfadada, prefiero que hablemos de ello.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

-Sólo tengo jaqueca.

Tristepín meneó la cabeza y reprimió el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla de allí. ¿Y si el hechizo estaba fallando ¿Y si la jaqueca era síntoma de que algo marchaba mal? Seguramente era el primer hombre en la historia que esperaba que el «tengo jaqueca» significara realmente «no me apetece acostarme contigo».

Tristepín se acostó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Eva se acurrucó contra su pecho como si fuera lo más natural entre marido y mujer…

-Duérmete -murmuró él, dándole un beso en la frente-. Yo estoy contigo -le acarició el pelo suave.

Se juró allí mismo que encontraría un modo no sólo de mantenerla a salvo, sino de conservarla a su lado. Esta vez no le fallaría... de ningún modo.

La noche siguiente, a las doce y cuarto, Owen estacionó el todoterreno junto a la acera, en el lado sur del bloque del edificio Cuarón, donde la empresa de seguridad informática IBM tenía su sede. Durante los siguientes quince minutos permanecieron en silencio, esperando. La IBM estaba cerrada a esas horas de la noche. El edificio no volvería a abrir sus puertas hasta el día siguiente a las ocho. Entre tanto, miles de clientes, contaban con los sistemas de seguridad electrónica monitorizados por la IBM. (N/a: no tengo idea si la IBM realiza este tipo de trabajos, pero… ¡es solo un fic!).

Dentro del edificio había diez guardias de seguridad que hacían el turno de noche. Su base de operaciones se hallaba en el primer piso, pero los guardias, dos por planta, patrullaban los otros cuatro pisos una vez cada hora. Entre ronda y ronda, todo el personal permanecía en el primer piso, lo cual indicaba la confianza de la compañía en sus propios sistemas de seguridad.

Claro que ellos no tenían a Gons.

Tristepín se había hecho una idea bastante clara de lo que era capaz de hacer Gons con sólo echarle un vistazo a la simulación que había creado el chico. Aquel tipo era un auténtico genio.

Armand no le había revelado a Tristepín cuál era el objetivo hasta que se habían puesto en camino. A Tristepín lo inquietaba no poder avisar a Kabrok, pero tendría que aguantarse. Amalia estaría siguiéndolos, pero nadie interferiría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Atrapar a Nox era demasiado importante. Había que hacer algunos sacrificios. Tristepín había conseguido pasar las cifras que había sacado del pedazo de pergamino de la habitación de Armand. Confiaba en haber devuelto el papel a su sitio antes de que Armand se hubiera percatado de su falta.

-Treinta minutos -repitió Armand-. Nos veremos aquí dentro de treinta minutos. Sin excepción.

Tristepín miró a Eva. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos. No quería que Eva fuera a ninguna parte sin él. Podía ponerse a discutir... y arruinar su cuartada.

Amalia debía de estar escondida en alguna parte, muy cerca, pero no podría ayudar a Eva una vez ésta estuviera dentro del edificio.

Todo el grupo iba vestido con pantalones negros, botas de combate, camisas de cuello alto negros y pasamontañas. Parecían un escuadrón de asesinos de una serie de acción.

-Está bien -dijo Armand con énfasis-. Desde este momento, nadie hablará a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Owen y Gons se quedaron en el todoterreno. Owen era el chofer y el guarda del grupo, a pesar de que a aquellas horas de la noche no había tráfico en la calle. Según Armand, la policía Bonta rara vez pasaba por allí, dado que la IBM tenía su propio equipo de seguridad.

Gons estaba conectado al sistema de seguridad de la IBM mediante un mecanismo que rivalizaba con cualquier dispositivo militar que Tristepín hubiera visto. Otro indicador de la importancia de la organización que respaldaba a aquel grupo aparentemente insignificante.

Tras salir del vehículo, Eva, Selwyn, Armand y Tristepín se deslizaron entre las sombras hasta llegar al punto de entrada, una salida de emergencia en la parte de atrás del edificio con suficientes alarmas como para desanimar al mejor pirata informático. Pero no a Gons. Gons se crecía en la adversidad.

Una lámpara tenue colgada de la pared exterior proyectaba un pequeño charco de luz alrededor de la amplia puerta de acero. Se pegaron a la pared teniendo cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad y aguardaron la señal. En ese momento, como hacían cada hora a en punto, los guardias estaban haciendo la ronda por las distintas plantas.

A las doce y dieciocho, Gons les dio la señal. Mientras seguía a los demás hacia la salida de emergencia, Tristepín oyó un zumbido y luego un clic. La alarma de la puerta acababa de ser desactivada. La cámara de seguridad de fuera, así como la que había justo al otro lado de la puerta, la de la escalera y todas las del cuarto piso alimentaban los monitores del despacho de seguridad con la misma cinta de vídeo que habían grabado desde las doce menos cuarto. Gons había grabado aquellas zonas durante ese periodo de inactividad y seguiría reproduciendo el mismo vídeo hasta que Selwyn y Eva estuvieran fuera. Los guardias que vigilaban los monitores no verían nada fuera de lo normal.

Armand abrió la puerta.

-Diez minutos. No se entretengan más de diez minutos -les recordó.

Selwyn y Eva asintieron con la cabeza. Tristepín deseaba desesperadamente que Eva lo mirara antes de entrar, pero no lo hizo. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras ellas. Tristepín reprimió el deseo de ir tras Eva. Su labor consistía en aguardar junto a Armand por si acaso había algún contratiempo, pero tenía la impresión de que se trataba más bien de que Armand no quisiera perderlo de vista.

Tristepín volvió a retirarse con Armand hacia las sombras. Cerró los ojos y rezó una plegaria para que Eva saliera sana y salva. Para que su hechizo no eligiera ese momento para librarse. Para que, como había asegurado Armand Sadida, nadie muriera esa noche.

Las suaves suelas de goma de sus zapatos apenas hacían ruido mientras Eva subía las escaleras a toda prisa detrás de Selwyn.

Piso dos. Malditos sean los dispositivos de seguridad que no les permitían aparecerse ni realizar magia. No podían arriesgarse a que el edificio fuera anti-hechizos, y Eva empezaba a odiar el que no la dejaran traer sus flechas.

En cada descansillo que dejaban atrás había una puerta de acero con el número del piso. Selwyn llevaba el maletín plateado que contenía el dispositivo que utilizarían para desbaratar por completo los sistemas de la IBM. Aquel golpe no tenía otro objeto que poner a prueba la capacidad del equipo, a fin de cerciorarse de que estaban listos para dar un auténtico golpe. Al día siguiente sabrían si eran lo bastante buenos como para llevar a la práctica una misión de grado cinco. Pocos equipos ostentaban ese honor.

Piso tres.

Eva cruzó el descansillo en dos pasos y siguió subiendo a toda prisa. Habían entrenado mucho para aquella noche: la prueba final de su capacidad. Su respiración permanecía en calma, su atención reconcentrada. Aquello era tan sólo un golpe tecnológico estratégico, nada más. No robarían a nadie. Ningún documento de alto secreto sería abducido de los bancos de memoria del gobierno durante la quiebra del sistema de seguridad .Y nadie resultaría herido.

Piso cuatro.

-Siguen teniendo el campo libre -resonó una voz en sus auriculares.

Gons vigilaba las imágenes a tiempo real de las cámaras de seguridad. Las avisaría si ocurría algo anormal. Hasta ese momento, los guardias se habían ceñido a su rutina acostumbrada.

En medio del largo y amplio pasillo de la cuarta planta, una puerta doble impedía el acceso al potente servidor central de la IBM. Cinco segundos después de alcanzar las puertas, un zumbido seguido por un leve clic inutilizó el sistema de seguridad de las puertas. Pero eso no era todo. Las puertas seguirían cerradas hasta que un escáner de retina activara su apertura automática. Aquélla era la parte más ingeniosa del plan de Gons. No utilizaban el _Atraccion._ Éste había entrado en el sistema de la IBM ese mismo día, después del cierre de las oficinas, había eliminado el archivo del escáner perteneciente a la retina de una analista del personal y lo había reemplazado por el de la retina de Selwyn.

Cuando estuvieran de vuelta en la casa universitaria, volvería a cambiarlo y nadie se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Después, borraría toda huella de su paso por el sistema. Nadie sabría nunca que había estado allí.

Selwyn se acercó al dispositivo del escáner y se quedó quieta durante dos segundos. Sonrió cuando un nuevo clic precedió a la apertura automática de las puertas. En cuanto el hueco entre las hojas de la puerta fue lo bastante grande, Selwyn y Eva se deslizaron en el interior de la enorme habitación.

Eva quedó paralizada. Una punzada de dolor tan aguda que estuvo a punto de desmayarse le traspasó el cráneo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que pasara el dolor. Selwyn le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención. Luego señaló el maletín abierto que había dejado sobre el suelo de baldosas. Selwyn estaba lista.

Eva no.

Intentó concentrarse, sintiéndose desorientada. El suelo oscilaba bajo sus pies. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. Algo iba mal. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago. Selwyn la asió por los hombros y la zarandeó. La expresión de sus ojos era feroz. Señaló de nuevo el maletín. Eva asintió con la cabeza. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Se arrodilló junto al maletín. Aquello no estaba bien. Aquella idea le causó una impresión tan honda que la sacudió hasta la médula. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Sus manos se humedecieron dentro de los guantes.

Intentó ahuyentar aquella sensación. Se concentró en el maletín. En el dispositivo. Tenía que hacerlo. Armand la mataría si fracasaba.

Tristepín.

Tristepín la estaba esperando.

Armand mataría a Tristepín sin ella fallaba.

Tenía que cumplir con su papel.

Selwyn se agachó a su lado y señaló su reloj. Se les estaba agotando el tiempo. Eva tenía que darse prisa.

Se puso en marcha, ignorando el dolor y las emociones que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Debía concentrarse. Miró el temporizador del dispositivo. Le quedaban seis minutos.

Selwyn, la muy bruja, ya había puesto en marcha la cuenta atrás. Dos minutos después, Eva había colocado el dispositivo estratégicamente de modo que dañara lo más posible al servidor central.

Eva alzó los pulgares mirando a Selwyn. Se detuvieron un instante en la puerta mientras el escáner leía la retina de Selwyn. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Selwyn salió primero. Luego, Eva.

-Siguen teniendo el campo libre, chicas.

La voz firme del auricular disipó ligeramente el temor de Eva Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza Avanzó con rapidez, sin hacer ruido, por el largo pasillo y salió a la escalera. Acababan de llegar al descansillo del tercer piso cuando la voz de Gons resonó de nuevo en el oído de Eva.

-Maldición.

Eva se paró, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa? -musitó.

Selwyn sacudió la cabeza y le indicó que siguiera moviéndose.

-Hay un guardia en la cuarta planta. Acaba de salir del ascensor y parece que se dirige al cuarto de suministros -a Eva se le heló la sangre-. Está demasiado cerca de la zona de detonación -advirtió Gons-. La explosión le dará de lleno.

-Nadie debe morir.

Eva dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba. -Vuelve aquí -siseó Selwyn.

Eva no le hizo caso. Selwyn echó a correr tras ella y la agarró del brazo. Eva sacó su arma y se dio la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara. Presionó el arma bajo la barbilla de Selwyn.

-No permitiré que ese hombre muera. Ahora, sal de aquí y deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer.

Selwyn la soltó.

-Estás acabada -Selwyn se dio la vuelta y siguió descendiendo.

-Dame sus coordenadas -pidió Eva.

-¿Sus coordenadas? ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Gritó Gons en su oído-. Será mejor que salgas de ahí. Eso va a explotar dentro de dos minutos.

-¿Dónde está el maldito guardia? -bramó Eva en el pasillo, empuñando el arma.

-¡En el cuarto de suministros! -¿Qué demonios está pasando? La voz de Armand.

Eva hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. La puerta del cuarto de suministros estaba abierta de par en par. Eva la cruzó. El guardia estaba empinándose hacia la estantería más alta, intentando alcanzar unos vasos de plástico.

El pobre guarda iba a morir porque quería un café.

Era demasiado grande para arrastrarlo, de modo que Eva no podía dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. Sacó la pistola del guardia de la funda antes de que él se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba a su espalda.

-No te muevas -le advirtió, apretando el cañón del arma contra las costillas del que salir de aquí. Este sitio va a estallar.

-En un minuto cincuenta segundos -dijo Hans con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita? -preguntó el guardia, alzando las manos.

-Salvándole el pellejo -gruñó ella. Lo agarró por la parte de atrás del cinturón y le hizo retroceder hacia la puerta-. Vamos a bajar por las escaleras. Hay que darse prisa.

Él comenzó a avanzar cuando Eva le hundió el cañón de la pistola un poco más en la carne.

-No se saldrá con la suya -la amenazó él-. No sé cómo ha entrado aquí...

Lo que dijo después quedó sofocado por la voz estentórea de Armand en el oído de Eva.

-Sal ahora mismo o nos vamos sin ti.

Eva advirtió el leve temblor de su voz.

-Ya voy -masculló la puerta -le ordenó al guardia. Al ver que no lo hacía, se puso frente a él y lo dejó inconsciente aplicando la presión justa en el lugar idóneo de su cuello-. Idiota -murmuró.

-Un minuto -dijo Gons-. Sal de ahí, Eva. Sal ahora mismo.

-Eso intento -gruñó ella con esfuerzo mientras arrastraba al guardia a través de la puerta de la escalera y del descansillo del cuarto piso. Tiró de él escaleras abajo. Avanzaban lentamente, pero al menos estaban descendiendo, alejándose del peligro. Aquel hombre estaría muy maltrecho al día siguiente, pero por lo menos estaría vivo.

Selwyn apareció en la salida de emergencia y salió al callejón a oscuras.

-Esa zorra estúpida está arrastrando al guardia escaleras abajo.

-Cuarenta segundos -anunció Gons.

Tristepín sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago. No podía esperar más. Apartó a Selwyn de la puerta de un empujón.

-Voy a ayudarla.

El cañón del arma de Armand se comprimió contra su sien derecha.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Nos vamos. O Eva vuelve en menos de un minuto o nos largamos sin ella. No vamos a quedarnos a presenciar el espectáculo.

Tristepín abrió la puerta de un empujón y corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando a Armand. La detonación sacudió el edificio justo cuando Tristepín llegaba al descansillo del segundo piso. Se agarró a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio y siguió subiendo. ¡Al diablo con los hechizos!. Sin pensarlo más tiempo él se apareció justo al lado de Eva, sin embargo al verla quedó paralizado. Eva yacía en el suelo, extendida; unos pasos más allá, el cuerpo del guardia permanecía tumbado sobre los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

El sonido de una alarma sobresaltó a Tristepín, poniéndolo de nuevo en acción. Comprobó el pulso de Eva. Estaba viva. Gracias a Yopuka. Tristepín exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. Confiaba en que no tuviera nada roto. Tenían que salir de allí. Pasó rápidamente las manos por el torso y los miembros de Eva. La tomó suavemente en brazos. El miedo ciñó su pecho al ver que ella quedaba colgando de sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo. Y se apareció en el primer piso, junto a las escaleras.

Atravesó a toda velocidad la salida posterior sin que lo vieran. No había rastro de Armand, ni de Selwyn. Tristepín miró a derecha e izquierda del callejón y tomó una decisión. Regresaría al punto de encuentro por si cabía la remota posibilidad de que aún no se hubieran ido.

Cuando llegó a la parte sur del edificio, vio sorprendido que el todoterreno negro estaba esperando al límite del edificio. Respirando trabajosamente, corrió hacia él con Eva en los brazos. Gons abrió la puerta de atrás y saltó fuera para ayudarlo a meter a Eva.

-Creía que no iban a conseguirlo.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Tristepín vio miedo en los ojos del muchacho.

-Vámonos -ordenó Armand antes de que Tristepín hubiera acabado de entrar en el vehículo.

Tristepín se abalanzó sobre el asiento y cerró la puerta mientras Owen pasaba de cero a cien en tiempo récord. Tristepín volvió a tomar a Eva sobre su regazo. Le quitó cuidadosamente el pasamontañas. Bajo la oreja derecha le manaba un hilillo de sangre. Tristepín maldijo.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital -dijo ásperamente.

Selwyn gritó desde el asiento de atrás:

-¿Estás loco? No podemos ir al hospital. Pégale un tiro y déjala por ahí.

-¡Esto es una locura! -gritó Owen-. Yo no pienso ir a...

Tristepín sintió que la ira bullía en su interior. Sacó su espada y la apretó con fuerza contra la parte de atrás del cráneo del conductor.

-Llévame al hospital. Ahora mismo -apenas reconoció su voz salvaje y feroz.

-De eso nada -dijo Armand-. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella.

Tristepín montó su arma.

-He dicho...

Armand extendió el brazo por encima del asiento y apuntó a Eva.

-Aparta la pistola, Percedal. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

-No tenía que morir nadie -chilló Gons desde el asiento de atrás.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó Selwyn.

-Baja el arma ahora mismo -ordenó Armand-. O Eva ya no necesitará atención médica.

Tristepín apartó la pistola, intentando controlar la cólera que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Eva seguía inconsciente. Tristepín la miró a ella y luego a Armand, que ahora lo apuntaba a él y parecía listo para abrirle un tercer ojo y mandarlo directamente al infierno. Tristepín le lanzó una mirada que hizo estremecerse a Armand.

-Si ella muere, estás acabado.

Eva salió de la oscuridad abriéndose paso con uñas y dientes. El dolor de la cabeza, casi insoportable, tiraba de ella, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia abajo. Intentó luchar contra él. Alguien la llamaba, quería que despertara...

Tristepín.

Dejó que la voz de él la guiara hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Una luz brillante iluminaba su cara. Se encogió, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-La luz -masculló.

-Háblame, cariño -dijo Tristepín con voz temblorosa. Un «gracias a Yopuka» resonó en alguna parte. Parecía la voz de Gons.

-Ya les decía, esta belleza no morirá tan fácilmente -era Owen-. Seguramente tiene nueve vidas.

-Tranquila -volvió a decir Tristepín-. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Tengo que echarle un vistazo a tus ojos. ¿Podrás soportar la luz?

-Sí -susurró ella, dándose cuenta de que él tenía razón. Si tenía una conmoción cerebral, había que saberlo.

Tristepín dirigió la intensa luz primero hacia un ojo y luego hacia el otro. Eva pagó las consecuencias. Durante largos segundos, el áspero resplandor siguió brillando detrás de sus párpados como un sol de mediodía.

-Parece que los reflejos están bien -dijo él suavemente. Su alivio era palpable.

Sólo entonces advirtió Eva el leve balanceo. Se estaban moviendo. Intentó recuperar el dominio de sí misma. Tristepín la tenía sobre el regazo, sus fuertes brazos la apretaban contra su pecho. Eva podía sentir el latido firme de su corazón. Un suspiro atravesó sus labios. Estaba a salvo. El dolor había disminuido. Tristepín cuidaría de ella.

El guardia...

-¿Y el guardia? -preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La bruma parecía haberse disipado un poco.

-Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba -le aseguró Tristepín-. No tenía heridas visibles.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido -gruñó Selwyn desde el asiento de atrás-, yo misma te pegaré un tiro. Podían habernos matado a todos por tu culpa. No bastó con que te entrara el pánico en pleno trabajo.

Una oleada de ira arrastró los últimos restos de la neblina que envolvía a Eva. Se incorporó, se asomó por encima del hombro de Tristepín y miró fijamente a Selwyn. Tristepín la sujetó con fuerza cuando intentó zafarse de él. Eva sólo pensaba en una cosa: en abalanzarse sobre la bruja Sadida despiadada sentada en el asiento trasero. Giró la cabeza y, derrotada, se dejó caer contra Tristepín y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando que dejara de darle vueltas. No sirvió de nada.

-Procura no hacer movimientos bruscos durante un rato -le dijo él.

-Arreglaremos cuentas más tarde -le advirtió Eva y Selwyn.

Armand se giró hacia ella.

-Se acabó la discusión.

Eva advirtió el destello de preocupación que contenía su mirada y se acurrucó contra Tristepín. De todos modos, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a discutir con Selwyn en ese momento. Y analizar la preocupación de Armand en aquellas circunstancias requería mayores energías mentales de las que poseía en ese instante. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a su desesperada necesidad de descanso. Al amanecer sabrían si la misión había tenido éxito.

Por el momento, Tristepín cuidaría de ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Tristepín miraba a Eva dormida. Parecía tan frágil... Tristepín apretó los dientes para reprimir la sarta de maldiciones que brotó de su pecho. Vaya forma de protegerla. Se apartó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Había fracasado. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por haber permitido que aquella absurda misión siguiera adelante.

Imágenes de los años vividos junto a ella cruzaban su cabeza como destellos, una tras otra. El tacto de la piel de Eva, el sabor de sus labios, la pasión que estallaba entre ellos con toda la fuerza de una explosión.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada a bien cuando se trataba de Eva? Sacudió la cabeza. Porque antes no se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Lo que había compartido con ella era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que su carrera, que su vida misma. Había cometido un error. Ella nunca lo perdonaría. En cuanto recordara lo que él no lograba olvidar, todo se acabaría para siempre.

Tristepín miró su reloj para ver si era hora de despertarla otra vez. A pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que no había sufrido una conmoción cerebral, sabía que debía despertarla cada hora. Había limpiado y vendado un pequeño desgarrón en su cuero cabelludo. No era grande, ni profundo, pero sangraba mucho, como todas las heridas de la cabeza. Había examinado el resto del cuerpo de Eva minuciosamente después de acostarla en la cama. No parecía tener otras lesiones. Ni siquiera estaba moreteada.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda, en la IBM se habrían pasado las horas anteriores intentando desviar sus operaciones a un servidor central alternativo. Tristepín esperaba que no hubiera motivos ocultos tras aquella pequeña demostración de fuerza. Estaba casi seguro de que aquel golpe pretendía dos cosas. Primero, probar que el equipo de Armand podía llevar a la práctica la clase de maniobras estratégicas que planeaba la GSMW. Segundo, demostrar que ningún sistema de seguridad estaba fuera de su alcance. Tristepín imaginaba que la GSMW había marcado un tanto en ambos sentidos. Había mandado un mensaje alto y claro a quien fuera lo bastante listo como para escucharlo: «Estamos aquí y podemos hacer esto con un grupillo de pacotilla reclutado entre gente corriente».

Tristepín sintió una punzada de aprensión en el estómago. La operación que había presenciado a medianoche lo había convencido de una cosa: un terrorista podía hacer casi cualquier cosa si la gente de la que se rodeaba estaba lo bastante motivada. Pero aún más estremecedor era pensar cuántos chicos ahí fuera eran réplicas potenciales de Hans. Había muchos jóvenes que buscaban algo o alguien que los hiciera sentirse necesarios. Armand Sadida era un ejemplo perfecto. Lo mismo que Owen Sram y Gons Feca. En cuanto a Selwyn...

En fin, Selwyn era simplemente un caso clínico. Tristepín no conocía toda su historia, pero dudaba que aspirara a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor o a labrarse un nombre en la posteridad. A ella sólo le gustaba hacer saltar cosas por los aires. La GSMW le había proporcionado medios para ello. Pero los demás tenían motivaciones más sólidas. Estaban convencidos de que, al final, acabarían siendo héroes.

Tristepín miró a Eva. A pesar de lo que el hechizo de memoria le hubiera hecho creer, seguía siendo la mujer compasiva que él había conocido años atrás. Cuando la guerra en Wakfu estaba en su apogeo, ella se arriesgó para traer de vuelta a una niña que había huido al bosque prohibido, y también cuando el estuvo dominando su fase Shushu, se había arriesgado mucho al querer traerlo de vuelta, después de… haberle hecho daño en su posesión, pero en ese entonces no tenia uso de razón… ahora, había arriesgado la vida para salvar al guardia de seguridad que no conocía. Tristepín no estaba seguro de que los demás hubieran hecho lo mismo. Tal vez Gons sí. El chico le había parecido angustiado al darse cuenta de que el guardia había entrado en la zona de peligro.

-Hola...

Tristepín se dio la vuelta al oír la voz débil de Eva. Ella se había incorporado ligeramente sobre las almohadas, apoyándose en los codos, y lo estaba observando como si el paciente fuera él.

Tristepín sonrió aliviado.

-Er, hola.

-Ven aquí, Percedal -ella palmeó las mantas. Cuando Tristepín se sentó a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y dijo-: Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Tú no hiciste nada mal. Así que deja de sentirte culpable.

Tristepín tomó su cara entre las manos y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Eva se sentó y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Ha sido una revancha por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos esta vez.

A Tristepín no le importaba lo que dijera nadie. Sus entrañas le gritaban que lo que Eva decía era en parte verdad. En algún lugar en su interior, Eva sabía que él le había hecho daño .A pesar de que no era consciente de la profundidad de su traición, percibía su existencia.

Él todavía no se perdonaba…

Ella… bueno, no sabía si se lo había perdonado, o si se acordaba que lo había perdonado. Esta vez no seria igual como en aquella vez, con su transformacion

Tristepín cerró los ojos y apoyó suavemente la frente contra la de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Eva -su voz tembló ligeramente, pero no le importó-. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás y arreglarlo. Pero no puedo -se apartó para mirarla. Escudriñó sus ojos de color verde jades y se le encogió el corazón al contemplar su belleza y la infinita confianza que emanaba su mirada-. Prométeme que nunca olvidarás que lamento haber...

Ella le apretó los labios con un dedo.

-No digas nada más, Tristepín -musitó-. No importa -una sonrisa llorosa tembló en sus labios-. Lo único que importa es el presente.

Él intentó refrenar su deseo.

-Pase lo que pase -insistió-, no olvides nunca que sé lo equivocado que estaba.

-No lo olvidaré -ella le mordisqueó levemente el labio inferior, transmitiendo una oleada de deseo directamente a la entrepierna de Tristepín-. Ahora bésame, antes de que digas algo que lo estropee todo.

Eva no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Tristepín la besó lenta y suavemente. Ella quería más. Le sacó la camiseta de los vaqueros, tiró de ella hacia arriba, se la quitó y siguió besándolo. Sus manos se abrieron sobre la piel desnuda de Tristepín y ella gimió.

La piel tersa y cálida de Tristepín se extendía, tensa, sobre sus músculos. Su cuerpo esculpido irradiaba fortaleza. Eva sintió que el deseo ardía bajo su ombligo. Quería que Tristepín la tocara como ella lo estaba tocando a él. Tristepín apoyó las manos sobre sus costados, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sus manos grandes se deslizaron sobre la tela de algodón del camisón de ella, deteniéndose sobre sus pechos. Una oleada de placer atravesó a Eva.

Tristepín acarició con el pulgar uno de sus pezones. Ella gimió, pero la boca de Tristepín sofocó el sonido. La lengua de él, caliente y resbaladiza, se introdujo entre los labios de Eva al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se estremecían sobre los pechos de ésta. El deseo estalló como una exhibición de fuegos artificiales, cubriéndola de chispas ardientes.

Eva arqueó la espalda y apretó los pechos contra las manos de él, pidiéndole más. Él la empujó suavemente contra las almohadas mientras la besaba más apasionadamente. Eva se fundió en sus brazos mientras se tocaban. No había hombre en el mundo que besara como Tristepín Percedal. Eva lo atrajo hacia sí, ansiando sentir su torso. Él se apartó ligeramente para que pudieran recuperar el aliento.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti -murmuró él, jadeante, contra los labios ansiosos de Eva.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar de alegría.

-Por favor... -suplicó, alzando las caderas para restregarse contra la mano que se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Él besó su mandíbula, la curva de su cuello y siguió más abajo, hasta sus pechos. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de las bragas de Eva y tocaron la parte más íntima de su ser. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, jadeando.

Un golpe insistente sonó en la puerta. Negándose a que la sacaran de aquel lugar de dulces sensaciones, Eva puso una mano sobre la de él al ver que se disponía a retirarla.

-No, no quiero que pares.

El golpe volvió a sonar.

-Abajo. ¡Ahora mismo! -ordenó una voz áspera, seguida de un silencio expectante.

Eva deseó gritar de frustración.

-Tenemos que vestirnos -resopló.

Tristepín se tomó su tiempo. Parecía querer memorizar cada detalle de la cara de Eva.

-Luego -prometió, y volvió a besarla tan dulcemente que la rubia se quedó sin aliento otra vez.

Cuando él se levantó y se apartó de ella, algo en su espalda ancha y atlética hizo brillar un recuerdo en la mente de Eva, con una sola palabra cargada de promesas: «luego»...

Eva seguía dándole vueltas a aquel recuerdo diez minutos después, mientras Armand se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Todos estaban sentados, esperando a que empezara. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tiempo de sobra para haber recibido informes sobre el golpe, suponía ella. Lo habían hecho todo bien. La única traba era que ella hubiera ido a rescatar al guardia. Y hasta aquella pequeña desviación respecto al plan era aceptable, en su opinión, pues Armand había repetido una y otra vez que no debía morir nadie. No había razón para sospechar que la misión hubiera fracasado.

Gons se había pasado los diez minutos que Tristepín y ella llevaban esperando montando lo que parecía un sistema de comunicación. Inquieta, Eva miraba a su alrededor y trataba de comparar lo que veía con otros lugares donde hubiera vivido antes, donde hubiera crecido.

Pero no recordaba nada.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no recordaba su última casa? ¿Por qué no recordaba ni siquiera dónde estaba situada? Tenía la vaga impresión de que estaba en las inmediaciones del sur de Inglaterra, pero ninguna idea concreta.

¿Por qué recordaba las travesuras de Tristepín y no las suyas propias? El dolor distante pero perpetuo del fondo de su cráneo seguía atormentándola, insinuándole algo que debía comprender, pero no comprendía.

El miedo se deslizó dentro de su corazón, dejándola helada. Algo terrible le pasaba. Miró a Tristepín, que parecía completamente ajeno a la creciente agitación de Armand. Tal vez debía confesarle a él lo graves que eran sus problemas...

El miedo se apoderó de ella otra vez. No, no podía hacer eso. No tenía intención de hacer nada que volviera a alejar a Tristepín de su lado. La vaga imagen de Tristepín vestido con un traje blanco con rojo se coló de nuevo entre sus pensamientos. No había conocido a Tristepín en su juventud... ¿o sí? ¿Había estado ella alguna vez en alguna travesía?

Eva parpadeó, intentando alejar aquella imagen, y fijó su atención en Armand. Owen y Selwyn estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Owen tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón y Selwyn cambiaba continuamente de postura. Armand seguía paseándose de un lado a otro. Eva examinó sus propios sentimientos. Estaba tranquila. Cansada, pero tranquila. Lo único que la impacientaba eran las constantes divagaciones de su cerebro. Miró de nuevo al hombre sentado a su lado Tristepín también parecía tranquilo.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos estaba ansioso? Ella había roto el protocolo, de eso no cabía duda. Al menos debía estar preocupada. Y Tristepín había hecho lo mismo. Eva no se lo explicaba.

Suspiró y apartó aquellos pensamientos inquietantes. Eva se detuvo y se volvió al oírla suspirar.

-¿Te aburres? -dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te importa? -replicó ella al instante .Owen se inclinó hacia delante y rodeó sus rodillas con los gruesos brazos.

-Puede que Armand se esté preguntando por qué estás tan aburrida teniendo en cuenta que tienes suerte de seguir respirando.

-Y puede -Armand le lanzó a Owen una mirada cortante- que yo pueda hablar por mí mismo -Owen rezongó algo incomprensible, pero Armand hizo caso omiso de él-. Cuando esto -señaló con la cabeza el sistema que Gons había acabado de preparar un instante antes- esté listo, hablaremos.

Eva sintió que la tensión de Tristepín aumentaba. Pero él mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Ya está -anunció Gons cuando Armand dejó por fin de mirar a Eva.

Armand asintió. Se acercó a la mesa y marcó una serie de números. Alguien respondió a la llamada al segundo tono, y Armand no esperó a oír un saludo.

-Aquí Armand Sheran Sharm, señor.

Eva sintió un estremecimiento. Era él. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Lo sentía. Notó un cosquilleo de inquietud en el estómago. Intentó ahuyentarlo, pero no le sirvió de nada.

«Esto no está bien».

Había pensado lo mismo justo antes de colocar el dispositivo en la IBM. Aquella idea todavía la mortificaba.

-Bien hecho, señor Armand Sadida-la voz era densa, grave, desprovista de toda inflexión. No era real. Parecía distorsionada. El hombre estaba usando un artilugio para alterar su voz, no tenía idea. -. Su equipo ha superado con creces nuestras expectativas.

-Gracias, señor.

Eva miró a los demás miembros del grupo. Todos escuchaban con atención, inclinados hacia delante en sus asientos, como si la postura los ayudara a oír mejor, a discernir algo en aquella voz disfrazada, más allá de las palabras convencionales que pronunciaba. Tristepín permanecía completamente inmóvil, escuchando. Pero en su actitud había algo distinto. Tristepín estaba absorbiendo y analizando lo que oía.

Eva miró a Armand. Éste se mantenía alerta. Su rostro parecía lleno de orgullo y, sin embargo, más humilde que de costumbre. Aquél era el momento que había aguardado toda su vida.

Eva se limitó a escuchar, casi como si supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación. Como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento y supiera exactamente qué hacer. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

-Dentro de tres días, extirparemos un cáncer que ha estado extendiéndose delante de las narices de aquellos a los que les confiamos nuestra seguridad -una pesada pausa se extendió por la habitación durante unos segundos-Aquél era el momento que habían estado esperando. El equipo pasaría al nivel siguiente-. Ya tiene sus instrucciones, señor Armand.

-Sí, señor -un clic señaló el final de la llamada. Armand le dijo a setenta y dos horas. ¿Estarás lista?

-Estaré lista en cuarenta y ocho -replicó ella-. En menos, si hace falta -añadió altivamente.

Armand se volvió hacia Gons.

-¿Y tú?

Gons se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema. Descargué los planos nuevos esta mañana. Me pondré con ellos ahora mismo -se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, hacia su habitación.

Owen miró a Eva sospechosamente y luego fijó sus ojos en Armand.

-¿Están todos enterados menos yo?

Eva levantó las manos.

-No seas tan receloso, Owen. Yo no sé más que lo que acabamos de oír.

Tristepín no dijo nada .Todo el mundo sabía que él no estaba informado.

-Se les dirá lo necesario cuando llegue el momento -le dijo Armand a Owen.

-Bueno, yo tengo clase -Owen se puso en pie-Ya sabes mi número -salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Armand volvió a fijar su atención en Eva.

-Tenemos que hablar -miró a Tristepín de reojo-. A solas.

Tristepín apretó los dientes y se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Armand.

-Creo que iré a dar un paseo -tocó la mejilla de Eva y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Armand, salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Armand le lanzó a Selwyn una mirada que parecía decir «lárgate». Selwyn se levantó. -Me voy a jugar al sótano -su taller. El sueño de cualquier amante de los explosivos. Armand evitaba aquel lugar como si fuera una plaga.

Después de que Selwyn se marchara, Eva se levantó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Armand.

-Habla claro, Armand.

Él se acercó como si lo que tenía que decirle fuera demasiado.

-A él no le gusta esto. Se supone que debemos ser un equipo de cinco hombres.

Eva se encogió de hombros.

-Pues entonces está mal de todos modos, porque tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero yo no soy un hombre. En cuanto a Selwyn, tengo mis dudas.

La mirada colérica de Armand se suavizó ligeramente. -Sabes perfectamente que sí lo he notado. La tensión vibró un instante entre ellos. -Lo sé -dijo ella-.Y ya sabes lo que siento. Él apartó la mirada.

-Ese tipo no te conviene, Eva.

-¿Y tú sí? -le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Armand le gustaba de veras. Pero no como él quería que le gustara-. Somos amigos, Armand. No perdamos eso. Nuestra misión es demasiado importante.

Armand cerró los ojos con expresión dolida. Eva no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba enamorada de Tristepín.

-No necesitamos a Percedal -Armand la miró fijamente.

Había recuperado el dominio de sí mismo-. Pero permitiré que se quede con una condición- Eva sintió una punzada de inquietud.

-Tú dirás.

-Si te demuestro sin ningún género de dudas que te está utilizando para intentar abortar nuestra misión...

-Moriré -dijo Eva, intentando reprimir la ansiedad que le subía por la garganta-, lo sé.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tengo razón respecto a Percedal, serás mía -él le sostuvo la mirada fijamente-. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Tristepín caminó hacia el puerto durante varios minutos antes de que apareciera Amalia. Ella estaba en la esquina de una tienda de pesca, leyendo el periódico. Tristepín se volvió hacia la tienda, pero pasó de largo y entró en el callejón que separaba el establecimiento de las oficinas del puerto. Amalia lo siguió.

Tristepín no quería dejar sola a Eva, pero tal vez aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de escabullirse sin que lo siguieran.

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Tristepín?

Amalia se apoyó contra la rústica pared de madera de la tienda, abrió de nuevo el periódico y fingió interés en los anuncios clasificados.

-Será dentro de tres días -Tristepín escudriñaba continuamente a su alrededor. El extremo del callejón estaba cortado por la parte de atrás de otro edificio. No había muchos peatones porque todavía era temprano.

-Vamos a necesitar algunos detalles más -dijo ella alegremente, lanzándole una mirada por encima del periódico.

-Gons ha descargado los planos del objetivo, pero Armand no piensa soltar prenda de momento. Estoy seguro de que harán un simulacro –Tristepín se apoyó contra la pared opuesta-. En cuanto sepa algo, encontraré un modo de pasarte la información. Mantén los ojos abiertos. Puede que la próxima vez no pueda escaparme. ¿Qué hay de esos números del pergamino? -preguntó.

-Pertenecen a una cuenta bancaria en el banco. Están buscando al titular. Sé que es Nox –Amalia arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué tal está Eva?

-Un poco cansada, pero bien -Tristepín frunció el ceño, preocupado-. Está teniendo problemas. Efectos colaterales del hechizo, supongo. Dolores de cabeza y recuerdos distorsionados. Quizá incluso un poco de paranoia. Desde luego, cierta confusión. Dile a Grougaloragran que lo compruebe. Necesito saber si debo estar atento a algún síntoma en concreto. Si sufre una crisis, quiero estar preparado.

Aquello era completa y absoluta mentira. Si el riesgo iba a aumentar, quería sacar a Eva de allí cuanto antes. Fin de la historia. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Amalia dobló el periódico y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

-¿Todo lo demás está bajo control?

Tristepín asintió con la cabeza. Otra mentira. Si Armand y él aguantaban setenta y dos horas sin matarse sería un milagro. Amalia descubrió su mentira con la misma facilidad con que leía los titulares del periódico local.

-He estado observando los gestos de Armand cuando están juntos -sacudió la cabeza-. El quiere quitarte de en medio. Creo que está más enamorado de Eva de lo que creíamos.

Tristepín se frotó la cara sin afeitar con la mano.

-Sí, lo intentará -estaba cansado. Cansado y seriamente preocupado por Eva.

-Yo sólo puedo cubrirte la espalda cuando estás al aire libre, Tristepín. Créeme que ganas no me faltan de también ayudarte junto a esos vándalos, en especial, de mi hermano, pero eso seria incumplir a las órdenes de Grougaloragran. Debes tener cuidado. Todo esto me da mala espina.

Tristepín consideró sus palabras.

-Es Selwyn la que debe preocuparnos -dijo-. Está loca. Puede que intente algo.

Amalia se apartó de la pared.

-Ella está más vigilada de lo que crees, además, lo de Armand es mucho más serio. El lleva toda su vida buscando algo. Cree haberlo encontrado en la GSMW y en Eva. Tú has puesto en peligro todo lo que desea. Se que eso no le gusta y puede ser más peligroso de lo que piensas.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero puedo ocuparme del Sadida yo solo -Tristepín le hizo un breve saludo con dos dedos-. Hasta la próxima.

Amalia miró alejarse a Tristepín. Tristepín estaba con el agua al cuello. Aquella misión era demasiado personal para él.

No sólo tenía un pasado común con Eva la arquera Ocra. Estaba enamorado de ella. Amalia nunca había estado enamorada, pero reconocía la historia de amor que los rodeaba, siempre molestaba a Eva con Tristepín, que resultarían terminando juntos, y aunque ella lo negaba inventándose miles de razones que hacia imposible que le gustara el Yopuka, como una vez que dijo que él tenia mal aliento, no supieron como el Yopuka escucho, pero sabia que las había escuchado porque cuando se cruzaba con ella, inmediatamente se tapaba la boca y hablaba de esa forma, jajajaja muy gracioso, pero después se resolvían los malentendidos. Aun, su amor se percibía a kilómetros de distancia.

El problema era que Armand Sheran Sharm también. Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, lo cual los convertía en enemigos mortales en un sentido mucho más profundo que el hecho de encontrarse en lados opuestos de la ley.

Tristepín estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Estaba convencido de que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Y esa clase de confianza resultaba peligrosa

* * *

**Nota: GSMW Gremio para la seguridad mágica wakfu, entidad que no existe.**


End file.
